Sister
by NamelessFangirl
Summary: [Ew I suck at titles .] Um...Issei has a sister because I feel like writing about it. No pairing(s) as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki-chan!" I heard a girl whine, probably those girl from the Kendo Club.

Once again, they were probably going to complain once again about my brother and his friends.

I stared at my notes, I had a free period and I was not going to waste my study time.

"Misaki-chan! Please do something about your brother!"

A sigh escaped my lips, and I turned my body to face them.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked,"Issei wouldn't stop if I told him too, if he didn't stop when you were all beating him with your shinai to near unconsciousness, what makes you think I can do something?"

"You're his sister!" The pink haired one, Murayama I think was her name /or was that the brown haired girl's name?/ cried out.

"If it bothers you that much, I guess I'll try something. I guarantee nothing." I stated. They looked hopeful.

"Now can you leave? I'd like to finish studying."

That was that.

* * *

On my way home, I had no idea if I was paranoid or not, I felt like I was being watched.

I clutched my bag a little tighter and walked faster.

I looked over my shoulder. Nothing. Once I was at a small bridge I let out a breath of relief. I was close to home. Now if there really was someone staring at me from a far, if they could stop that, it would be great. I sped home and didn't stop until I was in front of my house's door.

As I walked in, and my parents were chattering excitedly, Issei's shoes were at the door so he was probably in his room.

Talking my shoes off, I walked in and placed my bag down.

"Misaki can you believe it?" My mother exclaimed, her voice filled with happiness.

"Believe what..?"

"Issei has a date!" My father looked close to tears.

Well that was an unexpected development. No offense to my brother or anything but he really was _too much _of a pervert, that Mom and Dad thought he wouldn't get a girl to go out with him.

I picked up my bag again, I don't even know why I put it down anyway, and I began walking up the stairs to my room. I could hear them from downstairs.

"For a second I thought our Misaki-chan would be the one who'd carry the Hyoudou name!" I heard Mom cry out. I raised an eyebrow, even if I did get married(which I doubted because ew people), I would have the husbands name not mine.

I thought they were exaggerating a bit. They should have a little faith in him even though he was indeed a major pervert. He did do some not gentleman-ly things. But I still had some hope that he was going to mature even if it was only a little bit.

I wasn't going to tell him what those girls asked me about today, he's my brother, I wasn't that mean.

I finished mostly everything, now it was a subject that I dreaded, math. I found it too complicated as soon as there were problems that had included letters. Math was supposed to have numbers. But still I put my book on my desk and took out my phone. I might as well do something other than frying my brain with all that thinking.

Feeling a breeze, I glanced over my shoulder with slight surprise. I didn't remember leaving my window open, nor that I opened it since I came to my room. I stood up and went to close the window, I had that feeling that I was being watched again, I didn't like it. As soon as I closed my window, I made sure I locked it.

That was just plain creepy.

I didn't think about it too much, not like I could Mom was calling Issei and I down for dinner. I gave one last look over my shoulder before I walked out of my room and went downstairs.

Please don't tell me I'm going to be haunted by some ghosts or something. Sure the idea itself would sound cool, but I wouldn't be so excited about it from what I've seen from those shows about haunted houses. No thank you.

* * *

_**Yes this is another DxD fanfic, I'm in too deep. **_

_**I decided on making this because I've seen fanfics with Issei having a brother and I decided,'To hell with it' so here I am now, typing up a story where Issei has a sister. Fight me if you don't like it.(seriously don't pls I don't fight people)**_

**_There is also no decided pairing for my OC Misaki. If I continued this who do you think she should be with?Should there be a reverse harem(How would that even be done? Tbh it seems difficult so probs not) Should I even continue this at all? I have no idea. I just came up with the idea and jotted it down._**

**_But please tell me what you thought of this! No being a weenie and leaving flames. That's mean. _**

**_Peace out, until next time. _**ლ(❛◡❛✿)ლ


	2. Chapter 2

I adjusted my purse over my shoulder after I put away some of my breath mints as Issei clearly looked nervous.

"What is she doesn't come? What if she only asked me out as a joke?" My poor brother continued to ramble on and on until I sighed and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Oh calm down, now you're just over-thinking it," I began,"Just remember what I told you. Don't be to much of a pervert, and make sure you don't stare at her for too long, always try to think of something to talk about, or she'll just get bored."

Issei nodded quickly as well as looking around for his date. Her name was Yuuma Amano, from what he told me she seemed like a nice girl. "Thank you." He muttered quietly.

"I'm your sister, it's my job to help my little brother out." I replied as I jokingly squished his cheek.

He swatted my hand away giving me a look,"You were out 5 minutes earlier!"

"I was still earlier wasn't I?"

"Whatever!"

I glanced at my phone's clock, almost noon,"I should be going, your date is gonna be here soon. Just try not to be too nervous." I said as I was walking away and I heard him call out,"I'll try not too."

As I walked down the street and turned down a corner, once again I had the feeling that I was being watched. It has been happening since that day I learned that Issei was going on a date.

Which was only a few days ago.

Once I looked up, I saw some guy in a trench coat, wearing a hat that covered his eyes, but either way he semmed to be looking right at me. I paused midstep. For a moment he seemed to be walking in my direction, but then he turned and continued on his way.

Surprising myself, I let out a breath in relief that I was holding in, I continued on my way, I might as well go over a friends house or something, I wasn't going to spend a whole Saturday by myself.

* * *

Nevermind. It seemed like all my friends were out and about. Here I was, alone. With absolutely nothing to do. I just made myself sad.

Don't tell me I'm going to be that one person that was thought to have so much going for them but then I end up working at some fast food place. That would just be a nightmare in itself.

When I got home, I sadly saw people I wanted to avoid.

The other 2/3 of the Perverted Trio, Matsuda and Motohama. I couldn't help but shudder.

Despite them being Issei's friends and promising my brother to show me at least some respect, it didn't mean that I was still free from their "_advancements." _Just the having to deal with 1 of them made me mentally exhausted.

_Ero-megane _and _Ero-__bōzu** _creeped me out, just putting it out there. Especially Motohama's really _unique _ability to tell a girl's body measurements. I shifted around, hoping I could sneak in through the back door and I inched closer and closer. Until...

"Ah! Misaki-chan! You look great as always!" I internally screamed and cursed whatever deity that had given me the such luck of being near them.

I slowly turned around and rubbed the back of my head. Now I sort of regret wearing a skirt today, since they would probably try whatever to see what was underneath it. Thank god the floral patterned skirt went at least near my knees. I had a sleeveless white button up blouse that was tucked inside the skirt. Then plain white flats.

"Uh..hey..?" I said as they had some bags with from what I could see where some DVDs. Oh god it was _those _kinds of movies. I remember seeing one on accident, it was a terrible experience.

"So where's Issei?" Matsuda asked as he came up to me, a little too close for comfort.

I had to fight the urge to protectively place my arms over my chest and I cleared my throat,"He's on his date, with Yuuma. So he's not gonna be back until later." I inched away.

They instantly fell down.

"You guys knew this! Don't act so surprised!"

I had to surpress the urge to roll my eyes at their antics, and hold back kicking them when they thought it would be a good time, since they were on the ground, to try and look under my skirt.

"Well Issei's not home,"I repeated,"So what are you guys going to do...?"

They stared at each other,almost contemplating something. Why couldn't the door be any closer?!

* * *

By the time the 2 of them left, I was tired. They decided to bother me instead. I was nice, Issei definitely owed me for that. The sun was almost fully set, so I had changed into some old clothes and just hung out in my room, watching whatever was interesting online.

Mom and Dad went out, doing whatever it is that adults do. So I was home alone. I thankfully did not have that strange feeling earlier this week. So I felt pretty reassured.

I felt pretty safe...

Being at home.

By myself...

Alone...

Crap.

* * *

I really hate when I over think things. That just makes me paranoid as well as jumpy.

I was in the kitchen, it was already getting dark out or so, Mom and Dad were back already, as well as them being asleep. I kept myself awake with my paranoia. So here I am now, making myself some tea, I waited until the tea cooled a little.

Once that happened my thoughts wandered to my brother, he was out since this afternoon. It was late, normally he wasn't out this late, especially when he hung out with the other two.

I brought my drink upstairs and just sat in my bed until my body decided to let me know it was time to sleep. Which surprisingly didn't take too long until after I finished my tea.

I lay down properly and soon felt my eyes close.

* * *

I had no idea if I was dreaming or if I was awake, but either way I swear I was hearing something downstairs. So being who I was, I decided to do the dumb thing and investigate. Smart idea, I know.

The living room's lights were turned on, and I hid as best as I could before I went downstairs. I saw something really weird.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were in my house. Why would the "great Onee-sama" decide to grace my humble abode? Then I saw Koneko Toujou, a mascot, was with her. I raised an eyebrow, seeing a good portion, well actually almost all of the Occult Research Club. Now were were just missing Yuuto Kiba and we'd have the whole group.

"Where should I put him?" Speak (_well think_) of the devil and he shall appear.

"Just lay him on the couch, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, Buchou."

Then Kiba walked in, what the hell. But he was carrying someone.

He was carrying my brother, and what caught my attention was that my brother was carried bridal style but that he also had a large wound in his abdomen area, and that he looked dead.

Now would be a really good time to wake up from what I was really hoping was a dream.

If only it actually _was _a dream.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Okay so from this point on the plot is moving forward. Yes Issei will be keeping his sacred gear(because I am not that creative of thinking about something new.) Also, whoever is reading my fem!Vali fic (well technically it _isn't _a fic, but a set of one shots), do not fret good readers, I am almost done with the chapter and it should hopefully be up after this one. If not then tomorrow when I find the time. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time. (~^.^)~**

******_Ero-megane _and _Ero-__bōzu _**are what Matsuda and Motohama are called respectively in the original ****Japanese so I stuck with those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some answers to some reviews!**

Guest**: I got the information of what they're called in the Japanese from the DxD wiki :D **

Thesomeone96**: ****I changed the cover image to what I thought Misaki looked like, and there it is! But the eyes are a little more brown in color so yeah.**

**Now without any other interruptions,onto the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, I was breathing heavily. I was in my room, nothing seemed wrong. My alarm was ringing loudly and I winced at how loud it unusually was. Turning it off I got up and got ready for school. I could worry about my weird dream later.

My cup from my tea was still on my desk like it was yesterday before I fell asleep. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I tied my hair in a ponytail as I made my way downstairs, adjusting my bag's strap and then placing it over my chair.

I sat besides Dad and I begun to eat my breakfast only to stare at my brother, healthy and all, walking down the stairs as if he was lost. Whatever I saw yesterday couldn't have been anything but a dream. I must have been dreaming, because with such a wound Issei wouldn't be standing here at all. He wouldn't even be _alive_.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I continued my breakfast however, the bad feeling in my chest wouldn't leave me. I ate my food quickly, said goodbye to Mom and Dad, and left without anything else.

* * *

The day itself wasn't anything new, learn some new things, have to deal with girls whispering about my brother and how they "_felt bad._" I honestly didn't care, but they were getting really annoying.

"_...Listen."_

I perked up slightly in the middle of class, no one was looking at me, they were paying attention to the teacher instead. I was the only one that heard it.

"_...Danger._" I blinked, I rubbed my temple.

"Misaki-san?" I heard the teacher ask,"Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly,"Sorry, just a small headache, it'll pass." I assured her with a smile, and I looked down at my notes despite the fact that some people were staring at me. I couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Those 2 words were the only things I heard all day.

What was there even to listen too? What danger?

All I could think of was what I thought I saw yesterday, Issei being carried into the house, pretty much dead. I couldn't even concentrate on anything. So I stood up, grabbed my wallet and went downstairs, making my way to the door as my parents were looking at me oddly.

"I'm going out." I said and closed the door behind me without letting them answer. Thankfully I was dressed appropriately, so that I didn't have to awkwardly turn around and change into different clothes.

I was probably going to go to the nearby store and buy myself some snacks then head home, I had no homework today, and I could do well without a night of studying. Advanced Classes were more difficult than I thought.

Seeing the light from the store, I walked in, the automatic doors closing behind me, a girl a little bit older, probably a college student or something along those lines, than me was working behind the register. She had long black hair, and some of her bangs were swept into a slight curve to the right. She seemed to be staring at me, but I didn't pay attention, she probably didn't realize she was staring at me.

I got myself some chips, candy, and some soda. Perfect snacks I tell you.

When I went to the register, she rung up my purchases, and I paid and took my bags,leaving.

However, when I looked through the corner of my eye, she was staring right at me. I felt a chill go down my back. I quickened my pace. It was dark out, but not enough to say that I was out too late. Besides, Issei was still hanging out with the 2 bozos so if I got in trouble for being out so "late" then he would probably get in trouble too.

I heard a yell and I turning it that direction, I decided against going in that direction. It was better to take the safer way where there were more people and further away from whatever danger was going on. Wow, for the first time I listened to that advice people give about surviving horror movies.

"_Help him..." _ Okay what is with that voice?! Honestly!

"_Hurry!_" I continued walking.

When I turn the corner, I see what looked like the guy wearing the trench coat from yesterday. He was talking to my brother, my legs moved themselves closer. I froze as I hid behind a bush.

"Running away?" I heard him ask.

"I have no clue what the hell is happening!" I heard my brother yell and he ran. At least he could move.

I saw feathers, pure black feathers, and one landed in front of me, I unknowingly reached out, and picked it up, while watching whatever confrontation was going on between my brother and the male in the trench coat.

Was that guy _flying_?! I would've run if I could, but it seemed like my legs weren't getting any signals from my brain to even let me walk. I was frozen in place.

He let out a scoff as he landed in front of my brother,who barely even made a good distance away. black feathered wings folding behind his back."This is why dealing with low-leveled ones are so boring." I still was able to hear whatever was going on.

If this was a dream I really wished I would wake up right about now.

"I can't sense the presence of a master nor ally, you must be a stray."

Okay now the weirdo had a blue sword in his hand. Everything seemed to slow down, and as soon as Issei even tried to run, he was pierced right the chest.

Much to my surprise(and relief) Issei was still conscious, but he was bleeding pretty badly. That relief was soon short lived, because he had the blue colored blade back in his hands and raised it to hit my brother. I covered my eyes.

A loud crash, like glass shattering ran out throughout. I flinched at the sound, I slowly uncovered my eyes.

Standing next to my brother, was Rias Gremory, and she looked pissed off.

My legs seemed to get what was going on, because as soon as I walked, I left in a sprint, hoping to get home and pray that seeing my brother like that was seriously a dream. I didn't want to stick around and see who else would arrive. As I ran, I bumped into someone, they seemed to wear the traditional kimono, they had black hair and a gold bangs and a black goatee. Manners could be saved for later.

"Sorry." I said quickly before they could say anything, and I continued running.

* * *

Getting home, Mom and Dad weren't in the living room, so I just ran upstairs, skipping a step or two. I just placed whatever I bought on the desk and plopped on my bed, not even bothering to change. I was exhausted, I was scared, and I just wanted to sleep.

"_..It's okay._" I felt a warm presence around me as I closed my eyes.

* * *

My surroundings were a bright white. As my eyes adjusted, I looked around. The sky wasn't the normal blue instead of a gold color, mixing with hues of orange and pink. The clouds were a light gray and they literally did have a silver outline, I was in a patch of grass, the rest of my surroundings were some trees and mountains. A few feet away there was a lone chair, with a table in front of it, then a chair behind the table. A table for 2 I guess.

"_You're finally here."_ I turned only to be enveloped in a hug. When I was in arms distance(which wasn't too long.) I saw a man, with short, scruffy, white hair that sort of stuck out in many places. If I was not freaked out already, I would've thought he was cute. He had pink eyes, and his outfit reminded me of a male bellydancer. He had the white baggy pants, his arms had white cuffs with intricate gold markings. He didn't have a shirt. That made me turn more red than a ripe tomato.

I looked away, a blush was evident on my face, the man didn't seem to notice he just seemed really happy. Still I was a little curious why he was so touchy feely.

"...um..do you mind, I dunno, letting go?" I asked shyly. The man blinked until a look of realization came over his face.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed,"Of course you don't know me yet, I'm your sacred gear!" He said that as if it was common fact.

"..."I stared, I wasn't exactly sure what a sacred gear even was, I doubted I even wanted to know at all either.

The white haired male seemed to sense my uncertainty, as a knowing smile came across his features,"Well we're going to be here for a while." I was led to that table I saw earlier. I couldn't help but have the feeling of having to brace myself.

* * *

My eyes opened, I wasn't in the forest-like surroundings anymore, instead I was actually in my room. I was probably insane or something, because there was no actual way that there was a man living in my head.

How wrong I actually was.

* * *

**So I was thinking what kind of Sacred Gear to give her(because I currently have no idea yet) and Also I was imagining Clear from DRAMAtical Murder when I was wondering what to make the personification of her Sacred Gear to look like, plus Clear is just the type of character you want to protect and give warm blankets and hot chocolate too. **

**Anyways this one was a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I hope none of you got bored reading this. I hope ya'll enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Is there something I should add in? Something I should do less of? I don't know you people as the readers are welcome tell me.  
**

**Also I decided to keep count as to who I should Pair Misaki with, so If you want to help me with that, tell me who!**

**Count so Far is:**

**_Kiba_: 3**

**_Vali_: 1**

**_Issei_: 2 (I was a little surprised with this one not gonna lie but if that's what some people are into I am not being the one to judge.)**

**Until next time friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review time!**

joshiewoshie: Yes I did mean it to go a faster pace, because I'm pretty sure everyone here has watched both season of DxD, and I didn't want to make it too boring by writing the show out with my OC, thanks for the tips!

Aisuko Lyrical: Nah, I don't really like romance so much so there probably wont be much of that in this story. Maybe hints of it. I'll try to make longer chapters, but I can't make promises because I don't have as much time as I like.

Kazuyaeu: I don't really know myself, I'm leaning towards Vali somewhat ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kaioo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ some people seem to want that so... (then again, I am gonna have the final say in what happens)

Guest(1): Yeah I'm gonna start to try and do that now, so hopefully there won't be anymore confusion.

Thesomeone96: It's okay man, the old picture was my icon, so I changed the photo cover to show what she might look like.

qweenashleyfox: I am basing it off that, thanks for the idea!

**Now friends, let's do the thing!**

* * *

**_+Misaki+_**

The morning was pretty normal so far, I came downstairs, and ate breakfast with dad. Issei was sleeping late so Mom went to go wake him up, so that he wasn't going to be anymore late than he already was.

At least Kuoh Academy, didn't begin at the literal crack of dawn. Maybe that's why some kids liked to go, that or to just see the girls in their gym uniforms. It could even be both depending on the day.

I took a drink from my glass of juice, then all of the sudden I heard Mom scream and I choked from the shock. I coughed as Dad tried to help me, while trying to console my mother on whatever frightened her.

"What's wrong?! Was Issei caught with his porn magazines again?!" Okay that was a piece of information that I really _really _did not want to know.

"It was a foreign woman!"

I stopped choking thankfully, as I along with Dad shared a look and stared at Mom in curiosity.

"Mom, what do you mean, a foreign woman?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Calm down what about intercourse?!" Dad cried out, beginning to freak out as well. I stared at both my parents in amazement.

"Intercourse?!" I swear this was going to give Mom gray hairs if she didn't have any already,"It is a foreigner! It's international!" My jaw lowered in confusion as I just stared as they freaked out. But then I closed my mouth, inhaled deeply, then exhaled, I went back to the table, and put my head in my hands.

* * *

This was officially weird, I did not like the attention I was getting just because Issei and I were walking to school with Rias Gremory to school. So as soon as I entered the school building, I left quickly to my class. However, that didn't stop the people from my class from asking me everything about it.

"You joined the Occult Research Club?!"

"That's hardest club to get in!"

"Is your brother dating Rias?"

"No way! Rias-oneesama would never _willingly _go with that pervert!"

When I sat down in my seat, I groaned as I lay my head in my arms, I wanted to go home now. This was already getting old, and an hour hadn't even passed.

* * *

I was glad school was over, if one more person asked if my brother had done something to Rias, I would've hit someone.

"_Those people really ask a lot of questions."_ I blinked, wait, aw man! That guy wasn't just my imagination.

I continued walking however I replied,"_It's really annoying._"After a small moment of silence, I tilted my head,"_Just what is your name anyway?_" I asked.

"_Well I don't know exactly..."_ He trailed off,"_None of my other past wielders have given me a proper name."_

_"Oh. Well, is there a name that you like?"_

_"Not that I am aware of." _He replied.

I contemplated the thought, and then I thought of the kind of power he had described he, no it _we _now, had. Then I came up with one.

"_How about Aeron**?" _I suggested.

He himself seemed to be thinking about it, and I soon made it near home, as I took out my house key from my bag,"_I like it._" He said, sounding happy.

_"Aeron it is then." _I told him with a small smile.

When I touched the knob, the door was already open. So I just walked in, Mom was in the kitchen, Dad was probably still at work. Issei was...somewhere. I went up to my room.

* * *

_**+Issei+**_

"This girl is Yuuma Amano isn't she?"

I was shell shocked. First, everyone acted as if Yuuma-chan hadn't even existed, and then all the sudden, I'm told that I'm a devil! Rias-buchou seemed to be waiting on my answer, I cleared my throat.

"B-but no one's even heard of her! It's like she disappeared!" I exclaimed.

"That is probably because of her magic."

Magic?

"That's how I was able to convince your parents that nothing happened." Rias explained, but her brows creased,"However. I'm surprised, I couldn't really do anything to your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like she knew I was going to cast a spell, she had a protective barrier around herself..."The red haired woman trailed off.

"Well anyway, Your supposed girlfriend, was a Fallen Angel. You were hunted down because of something inside you. Your sacred gear. "

If this was a dream, I couldn't wait until I was pinched awake, hell, even a punch to the face would be better. That couldn't happen, because sadly, this was real. But that also meant, I could hang around the great Onee-sama! Matsuda and Motohama can take that for leaving me alone to face the wrath of the Kendo Club!

"But why would she go after me?" I asked numbly.

Once again a long explanation awaited me.

* * *

**Yeah I feel like I could have had this a little longer, but I didn't want to just keep dragging this on. Because then would be a little boring.**

**Count so Far is:**

**_Kiba_: 4**

**_Vali_: 2**

**_Issei_: 3**

**Until next time friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am back friends! So excuse my lack of not updating, I've had a thing called homework and I never really had the time to type up a new chapter. So Today I didn't have much homework, so I decided to write this out!**_

SergeantLemur: I am glad that you like the story so far! To be honest, Rias/Issei is my otp of the anime, so they're most likely going to be together. But then again who knows, my thoughts about this might change over time.

RoboVolcano4: When I first saw someone suggest the pairing, I was actually thinking about the idea too, but then I thought of how I would get that done, and the idea seemed to complex so I am not sure.

Jarjaxle: I'm pretty sure I'll be keeping the harem in, and I can imagine it, and I can see where I have fun with the idea. :3

Guest: Thank you :D

queenashleyfox: No, Misaki will not be joining Rias' Peerage, I already decided that before hand so there wouldn't be problems like those.

Guest(2): I hope you'll enjoy future chapters then my friend!

Guest(3): Yes I will keep some of the more longer parts of the seasons, or little tidbits. Misaki will meet the others, just in a different chapter, she's technically already met Rias just not officially(? if that even makes sense)

_**Wow I'm very glad I'm getting all these positive reviews. Hugs for you all, and if you don't like hugs, then a handshake but if not then a nice wave to you! Now let's go on to reading friends.**_

* * *

**-Unknown- **

"Do you really think that girl is ready?" I heard a voice beside me say. I only nodded.

"She has already awakened her sacred gear, I believe she can do this." I replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"What are you going to do about the four troublemakers?" They asked.

"They'll be dealt with accordingly," I replied,"You ask too many questions."

"Whatever."

* * *

**-Misaki-**

Stifling a yawn, I walked to school earlier, why? I don't know but I just had a strange feeling, so I took a safe bet, and hurried to school.

"Hey!" A voice called, it probably wasn't for me, hopefully.

"You're Misaki Hyoudou aren't you?" When I looked up, I yelped in surprise. seeing a tall man wearing a traditional kimono. He had black hair with blond highlights and a goatee.

"...Maybe I am, who are you?" I asked backing a way I griped my bag tightly.

The man let out a chuckle, I eyed him warily. As he approached me, I felt like my feet were glued to the ground, so much for running. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Yes because that would definitely make me trust him more. "You didn't answer my question." I said, trying to sound threatening.

"Oh excuse my manners, my name is Azazel, and your new tutor."

_What?_

* * *

**-Issei-**

"Hopefully I'll see you around, Issei-san!" I heard Asia say as I left to go to school.

I waved,"Me too!" I jogged so I wouldn't be late.

I had meet a girl named Asia, who was a sister, this morning on the way to school. She was really cute too. I would've went with her into the church but as soon I was even near it, a felt a pit in my stomach. So I quickly made up an excuse and left as fast as I could. I did feel guilty when I did leave though.

Making my way closer to the school, helped me feel a little better. But I still had that feeling. Of course I would. I was a devil near a church. How much more suspicious could you get?

When I got to class, I didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but all I did know was that my thoughts were on Asia, I was worried about her.

_-Later-_

"What do you mean no?!"

"Exactly as I said. No, I cannot allow you to see that sister, nor go near that church! It's far too dangerous for a devil to be even seen by one!" Buchou exclaimed.

Before I could even reply, I felt myself land on the heaven called Rias Gremory's chest. But I blinked in confusion snapping out of my stupor,"B-Buchou...?"

"You had me worried,"I heard her say softly. Her hand running through my hair,"Please don't _ever _do that again." Despite the warmth in her tone, I knew she meant business,"You're lucky that no one had taken action against you(not like I'd let that happen anyway) just because you brought that "Asia" girl there."

I nodded slowly, this reminded me of how Mom used to scold me when I was younger for looking up some lady's skirt. But this was different.

* * *

**-Misaki-**

I felt my lungs were going to burst. I'm never doing a sport ever again.

"You're almost done!" I heard Azazel call out as he held a timer in his hands.

I looked over my shoulder, giving the dual colored man a hard glare,"Who said I even wanted to start?"

Crossing an imaginary line, I felt the scenery around me change, instead of the open field Azazel and I were in, it looked like I was in one of the old districts, it was nighttime, and I was alone.

"_Aeron...?"_ I felt myself ask with a shiver, I wasn't in my uniform, just some old gym shorts and a white t-shirt. At least this outfit actually had shorts, not underwear looking things unlike the one at school.

"_Yes?"_

"_Just where are we?_" Azazel was no where to be found, and I wasn't going to stay in the same place.

"_I...I don't know myself either._" He replied, sounding just as confused as I did. That was concerning.

"_Well we're going to have to get out of here."_ As I finished those thoughts, I heard a screech, and on instinct covered my ears.

"So you're the one who Azazel sent to me as a fine and dine." A deep voice boomed,"Not bad."

Blinking, my eyes couldn't believe it, that bastard set me up!

Turning around, I couldn't believe my eyes, this creature was quite literally towering over me, it had pitch black fur, pieces of it were white, crystallized looking. It was chilly, and I was kind of wishing I had some sweat pants.

"Um..hello..?" I stared up the tri-headed creature, and I felt sweat fall down my neck. I felt a pit grow in my stomach.

Before I could even blink, a black wall, flickering like flames appeared in front of me, and I felt immense heat radiating off of it. "_Step into it._" I heard Aeron command.

"_Are you crazy?! As far as I know, that is a fire, and I will not be charred to death." _

"_Just do it!"_

The Cerberus snarled, baring it's fangs. A spear of ice hit the flames, freezing them completely in that instant.

"Who would've thought!" Cerberus exclaimed,"Not only are you going to be a good snack, but to think you wielded such a Sacred Gear like this one!" They laughed.

I stared at the dog like creature, blinking,"Huh?"

He,or she who knows anyway, snorted and laughed again,"How Foolish of you, you come here and challenge me without knowing of the weapon you wield?"

"No," I answered a little to quickly.

"Foolish girl!" More Ice Spears came my way, I ran,"You can run as much as you want, but you will tire yourself, weak human."

"You're probably just all talk, you big puppy!" I called continuing to run and avoid as many spears as possible, with Aeron's help, we were able to melt the one's that nearly hit me.

That probably was not a good idea, as the Cerberus grew agitated, and the amount of spears it let out increased ten fold. It shouted all kinds of profanities at me, and I was shocked, some of those were words I haven't heard before.

"_I think I know of a way to defeat this thing._" I heard Aeron say.

"_That would've been helpful 5 minutes ago!"_

_"I was thinking, and thought of possible outcomes, now first we have to get out of its line of sight._"

That was easier said then done.

* * *

My lungs were probably going to burst by the end of the night. The Cerberus was relentless, and like how they said, I was running out of stamina. So currently I hid in a dilapidated building, my ragged breathes were one of the rare sounds here, other than the loud footsteps the gigantic creature took.

"_So what's your plan?_" I asked Aeron, my breathing was returning to normal

"_The Cerberus has it's 3 heads covered in ice, a way to protect itself." _I nodded,"_Well if you can destroy the ice, then you could give it some good damage. But you have to do it quickly, or else they'll catch on with what we're doing."_

Once again, it was all easier said than done.

* * *

**_I forgot to mention something in the last chapter._**

**_**Aeron is a name that means carnage;slaughter._**

**_Count so Far!_**

**Kiba: 8**

**Vali:**** 4**

**Issei: 7**

_**I kind of feel bad for Vali since he has the least amount of votes. .**_

_**Until Next time friends! /(^.^)/**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_So this is a lot quicker than I thought it would be, I probably wrote this in about a day. So woohoo for me! _** (´・◡・｀) **_Anyway, things are finally going where I want it too. _** ✿*,(*´◕ω◕`*)+✿.* _**I hope some of you know where some of the powers I used here are inspired from.**_

_**To answer some reviews...**_

qweenashleyfox: I wasn't really planning on having Misaki joining a peerage. Maybe I'll change my mind, who knows. But for now, she isn't joining any peerages.

Neptunia: Glad you like it ^_^

omgyourmom: Mom get off the computer, stope trying to embarrass me!1!1! (＝ω＝.) just kidding. But yeah Issei will most likely have his harem.

Aye-Sir: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!

_***thug tears* Thank's for the nice reviews and your votes! Although it wont decide to who my OC ends up with, it'll help me pick.**_

* * *

_-Misaki-_

I felt myself crashing into one of the old buildings. Had it not been for Aeron putting up some of his black flames, I must likely would have broken something important.

I stood up on shaky legs,and it didn't help that my side was bruised. I could hear the Cerberus laughing, I sent them a glare.

"You're weak," The Cerberus _boomed,"_Even for a wielder of the Left Eye."

"The what?"

"_The what?_" I asked Aeron, while using a piece of large debris to fully stand.

"I_t seems that was what I was called, before you gave me a name," _He replied, although he did sound a bit unsure too.

"_Well at least we know now then later."_

_"You have a point."_

**"DO NOT IGNORE ME." **Cerberus boomed out,"**JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**

**"**I do know that you need some breath mints," I wrinkled my nose, some frost came out as the Cerberus yelled.

"_As soon as one of the three heads comes near you, I want you to jump on top of it," _Aeron's voice was filled with authority.

"_And risk being swallowed and eaten alive? No thanks."_

_"...Misaki."_

_"Alright fine. But if I die..."_

_"You're not going to die. What kind of Sacred Gear would I be if I didn't help my possessor?"_

"_You'd be a terrible one."_ I replied and as if on cue, the middle head, followed by the one on the right and then on the left, came right at me. With Aeron's help, I used some wind to help me jumped higher as I landed on the head on the middle.

"_With my shadows, we can crack the ice, break it off and cause some damage," _Aeron explained, and a black sword, with a handle that seemed to wrap around my arm, appeared in my hand. The black line had intricate designs as it faded into my skin reaching my shoulders.

I swung the sword, and held onto the fur, as the Cerberus caught onto the plan. "**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, NOW I AM TRULY ANGRY!"**

"_Just hold onto it really tightly!"_ Aeron exclaimed.

"_I can't really crack the ice without letting go and falling off!" _I yelled back.

If this was what horseback riding was, then I never wanted to do it. Ever.

* * *

_-Azazel-_

I couldn't help but laugh in amazement. The Left Eye user was really creative in tactics. Then when I heard a loud crack I couldn't help but wince on how sick it felt.

"That's gonna leave a mark...on the Cerberus at least."

To my surprise, the girl was strong despite how recently she had awaken the Left Eye.

It must be because of her brother, the Sekiryuutei. This was getting more and more interesting each day. I think I'll look more forward into her training.

**"THIS IS RIDICULOUS, TO THINK I WAS TAKEN DOWN BY SUCH A WEAK HUMAN!"**

"I don't think you really can say that I'm weak," I heard Misaki say, and I blinked, seeing the sword on her arm dissipate,"But you really were strong though. I think you broke something."

The Cerberus snorted,"I will admit, you are strong, I give you my blessing to wield me, however, if you show any inkling of weakness, be it mental or physical, I will devour you. You can make sure on that."

"Then I'll just make sure, I'm up to your standards, and You can count on that."

The Cerberus creature was shrinking, until it was small enough to be held in someone's hand, It was now into its Devil Arm form, an ice whip. The handle was pure silver with a small emblem, the three heads of The Cerberus, outlined in the ice blue color it had wielded in it's monster form. It was decorated with small ice decorations hanging off of the handle. The whip itself, was a pure blue with some black spots here and there and the tip was spiked, to someone who did not wield it, it was cold to the touch, and would probably give the worse frostbite ever. However when she held it, nothing happened.

It was time for me to make my appearance, so getting off from the building I was on, I applauded, my wings were out, allowing my to land near her,"This was a surprising outcome. You were creative in defeating The Cerberus."

Misaki was silent for a moment, and I honestly thought she passed out standing up, which I've seen happen before."Oi."

She was quiet again.

"Oi!"

Silence.

"O-oi, girl!"

She stood quiet.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, only for her to kick me in the stomach. It took me off guard. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean what was that for?" She yelled out tackling me to the ground, the black sword from earlier was in her hand, again"You sent me here and I could have died!"

Okay, the good news was that she was conscious. However, the bad news was...she was pissed off.

"But you didn't did you?" I asked, staring back at her with a small grin.

"Thankfully I didn't so then I can kick your ass next!"

Despite being a normal, well not really, high school girl, I was a little frightened by the kind of aura she was radiating. I heard some laughter behind me.

"Wow, to think you could just be on the ground due to a regular teenage girl." Of course it was him.

"What is it now Vali?"

* * *

-_Misaki-_

I wanted to kick his ass into next week.

"Wow, to think you could just be on the ground due to a regular teenage girl."

Looking up, and pausing mid-punch, I couldn't help but stare at Azazel and then to the guy who he called Vali.

"Who are you?" I asked, and if it was any other time, I probably would have been a little more polite, but right now, because of Azazel I was in a bad mood.

He joined us on ground level, ignoring my question. A visible smirk was on his face. I didn't know if it was just because of my bad mood, but I didn't really have a good feeling about him.

I heard Azazel sigh underneath me,"What is it now Vali?"

"So I am guessing you'll continue your training?" He asked, Azazel only nodded.

Much to my annoyance, Azazel pat my head,"You did good."

"You didn't die." The silver haired male known as Vali said to me.

I raised an eyebrow,"Uh...thank you...?" I seriously could not tell whether or not I should be flattered or if I should be offended. Either way, I stood up, and I didn't bother helping Azazel up.

"Well I don't know about you guys, But I am going home, and I am not waking up until 5 in the afternoon." I waved goodbye and walked in a random direction, the ice whip wrapped around my waist like a belt.

It was silent for a few minutes.

I heard that Vali guy snort,"Do you even know where you're going at all?"

"Nope, not at all."

That's when I collapsed.

* * *

_-Vali-_

I adjusted the sleeping girl in my arms, Azazel leading me to her home.

"This is where my Rival is too isn't it?" I asked, Azazel, with sudden interest.

"Yes it is," He replied,"But it's far too early for you to time him. He isn't fully ready yet."

"Wouldn't you say the same for the girl too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I would actually, since nothing really has triggered her awakening, only going a little bit faster due to the current demons in the area, other than that, it probably would've taken her a few years to do it, had I not used the Cerberus to help her."

"But you also got sucker punched to the ground."

"Oh quiet you."

Azazel had opened the window, I jumped in, my blue and silver wings disappearing as I landed on the floor. For a girl's room, it wasn't actually too girly. Placing her gently on the bed, Azazel and I left the room, closing the window behind us, and then flying off.

"I'm going to go train." I told Azazel as I went to go in another direction.

He gave me a nod,"Don't overexert yourself like last time then." With a chuckle he flew off, I rolled my eyes. I had my own business to take care of now.

* * *

_**So yes I am using references to Devil May Cry and Bayonetta. Well for the weapon/abilities. So ye.**_

**_Count so far:_**

**Kiba:** **9**

**Vali:**** 4**

**Issei: 10 **

_**I didn't know that a lot of people shipped incest...**_。゜┌(゜ ฺД ฺ)┘゜。

_**Oh well, until next time friends!**_ ヽ(๑◠ܫ◠๑)ﾉ


	7. Chapter 7

**_Another chapter friends! So yeah this is longer than usual but I had some more time, so I wrote some more._**

**_Reviews:_**

Neptunia: I don't really have a problem with anyone who ships incest, but still I guess it is because I am not used to those kinds of ships. I don't know it's just me.

Kazuyaeu: Like I said, I don't have a problem with incest shippers, but I don't know it just feels abnormal to me, but could my opinion change? Probably who knows?

DragonxDelinquent: Yeah I think I would like writing about her discovery of some of the powers that comes with the Left Eye. Plus for pairing I am like half and half. One half of me is saying do a pairing but later on, and the other is saying, ew romance.

_**I hope you all enjoy.**_ ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ

* * *

**_-Misaki-_**

I woke up, my head was pounding and I felt gross. I was lying on my side, and I felt a sharp pain near my hip as I went up in a sitting position.

Wait a minute, The Cerberus and the sword attached to my arm! I looked around, then I saw the ice blue whip from yesterday.

So it wasn't a dream afterall...

"_How are you feeling?"_ I heard Aeron ask softly.

"_I feel okay so far...just my side hurts, and I want to go back to sleep."_ I replied, I hadn't heard anything from Cerberus, the whip was on my desk, I stood up fully and went to grab it. So I put it in my dresser, making sure to hide it underneath some clothes.

I was going to take a shower, that way, I could feel myself clean and wake myself up. I was still a bit drowsy.

I entered the bathroom and nearly gasped at my reflection, I knew yesterday's battle against the Cerberus was bad, but I looked horrible. Closing the door behind me and grabbing a towel from the closet. I turned the water nozzle on, waiting until it was warm enough and I undressed.

My muscles relaxed under the warm water, and I let out a tired sigh, closing my eyes.

* * *

_Opening my eyes once more, I was in the familiar spot where I first met Aeron._

_"_What is the Left Eye?_" I asked him, as I looked over my shoulder to see him approaching me._

_He cleared his throat and we both sat down on the soft grass. "It has been a long time since anyone has seen a User of the Left Eye. So somethings are a little hazy to even myself." He confessed._

_"_Oh, well at least I wont be alone in learning this stuff._" I replied sounding relieved, in reality I was and I was a little peeved. I didn't ask to be suddenly thrown into this stuff. I definitely never asked to fight a creature that could swallow me whole._

_"If I have awakened, then that must mean the Right Eye is awakened as well." Aeron said, however, I didn't like how worried he sounded._

_"_You make it sound like it's a bad thing, not a good one._"_

_"Well it depends."_

_"_Depends on what exactly?_"_

_"Well most of the time, the Left and Right Eye holders were enemies, rather than allies who helped each other in their duties as Overseers." Aeron explained,"Mostly the Right Eye assisted God and the Angels, the Left Eye assisted the demons and the Maou."_

_"_Maou? Shouldn't it just be Lucifer?_" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"That is what it says in the Bible, but in reality there are the Four Maou. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. They are the Four who rule over the Underworld." He explained._

_"_But aren't there fallen angels too?_"_

_"Well that is a little more complicated, since they neither wield demonic powers like actual demons nor do they have the grace of god. They're in between."_

_Then I remembered when I saw Azazel fly down, he had black feathery wings,"_So then Azazel is a Fallen Angel._"_

_"I have gotten that aura from him, yes. However, I do think you should be careful, back in earlier times, Fallen Angels would pretend to be the allies of the Left and Right eye, but then Kill them, which would throw off balance until another wielder was born."_

_I had a sudden chill run down my spine,"_So your saying, is that the guy that wants to be my apparent tutor, wants to possibly kill me too?"

_Aeron nodded slowly,"I hope not, he seemed to have no ill intentions against you yesterday. Not to mention, you were unconscious, and no offense but that would be the easiest time to take action against you."_

_"_So then what should I do?" _I asked, all of this was just really difficult to take in._

_"I think we should just be careful for now, there's no need to risk anything." I nodded in confirmation._

**_"Don't you think you've forgotten about someone?" _**_I narrowed my eyes._

_"So you have decided on finally joining us Cerberus?" I heard Aeron ask in a not so friendly tone, and instead of a usual kind smile, he had a dark glare instead._

_Cerberus, instead of his usual monstrous form, was more human looking. Cerberus was a he, as far as I could tell. Black hair in small tufts, he wore what seemed to be a medieval like armor, that was all black. The edges were colored a pale grey, almost looking white. He had what was near metal gauntlets other than the fact that he didn't wear the gloves. The shoulder armors were spiked in a small upwards curve. He kept his eerie yellow eyes, and they held an amused expression._

_"_What do you want?" _I asked and couldn't help but sound wary,_

**_"Well I was going to tell you to hurry up since you've had your shower for a good 45 minutes, but you can take your time."_**

_I nearly gasped, he was right, I was too busy talking to Aeron that I hadn't even noticed how long I've been here. So I went back to reality._

* * *

I was out of the shower when I opened my eyes, when I cleaned the mirror, I saw that I looked normal. Thank god for warm showers. I opened the bathroom door, no one was around so I went to my room to change.

My side wasn't as sore, so now that I was appropriately dressed to be allowed in public, I headed downstairs.

Mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast, Dad was at the table, reading the newspaper and Issei was in his room doing who knows what.

I sat on the couch, taking the remote, and channel surfing, this is what I did not like about television on the weekends, the only played the good stuff early on in the morning or really late at night. I left it one the cooking channel, not like I could cook too well, I mean I could make toast and instant ramen. That would be okay right?

Wrong.

I didn't want to stay home all day today, but most of my friends had plans on the weekend, and I really want to do anything either. Plus I don't think I had any training today from Azazel. If I did, I hoped I didn't have to run like yesterday. Before I saw the Cerberus, the man made me run a few miles, and if I stopped, then I had to restart. I restarted a lot.

I spent a good portion of the morning in my room after breakfast, my headphones in my ears. I think I would rather go back to bed, but then again, I would probably be awake for the rest of the night.

Instead I just got up, grabbed my purse, and my phone. I might as well do something about this Sacred Gear business.

* * *

While not going to find Azazel, I had instead decided to buy some groceries for Mom. I had the piece of paper on what to buy in my hands, not to mention mom put some coupons in my purse.

I was in the shopping district, plus I saw some kids from school. Mostly First Years. Some second years, and a few third years here and there. What I didn't expect however was to be suddenly tackled into a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Said person yelled, getting some stares, they had a tight hold on me, so I was surprised that I was still breathing.

Loosening my self from their grasp, and I took some good breathes while doing so, I gave them an awkward smile,"Hina...you're still hyper as ever."

Hina was a slightly shorter blonde haired girl. Not to mention Hina was and still is my best friend. You see, we both went to the same middle schools, however, I was more quiet than now and I didn't really like talking to people if I didn't have to. But Hina was my polar opposite, she was sociable, and a lot more talkative.

She would know when I didn't want to do something and wouldn't push it. Plus I was teased because of my brother and his friends, but I could care less about them, she stood up for me although she didn't have to. I still appreciated the thought. That's how we really became friends. However, when we were finally going into high school,she and her father moved to a different town. We sometimes talked over the phone, and hung out on rare occasions, but still you couldn't blame me for missing my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as she finally released me fully.

The smile on the blondes face widened, and I swear she could probably put a smiling baby to shame,"Papa and I are moving back! Isn't it great? It'll be like it used to!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at her,"Of course."

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the paper in my hands.

"Ah, I'm just getting some groceries that Mom had asked me to get for her."I explained with putting the paper in my pocket. We both continued walking through the district, until we reached the grocery store.

"I'll be here, I don't have anything planned for today, I doubt that some people remembered me," Hina seemed a little put off by that, but then her cheerful aura returned.

"I mean if you want to,"I replied with a small shrug, and the automatic sliding doors opened, and I grabbed a cart, I stopped short by the aisle nearby.

Hina stared at me in curiousity,"What are you doing?" She asked.

I gave her a look,"Well are you getting in or what?" I motioned towards the larger part in the cart,"We always did this whenever Mom took us here, and what better way to commemorate you coming back?"

"You could buy lunch." She offered,"Plus, I'm not that small anymore!" She whined.

"Oh please, you're tiny, you can fit." After we stared at each other,for a while, she complied and went in.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"That thing you did earlier!"

"...and that thing was?"

"You're just teasing me aren't you?"

"Squeal on me and I'll only deny it."

After a few moments of silence and passing her some of the items I needed, which she placed in the cart, we laughed. Quieting down when we got strange looks.

While I continued shopping, the thoughts of the sacred gear stuff left my mind. I finally felt normal, at least as far as I could be. Anyway, Hina got out of the shopping cart, and I carried most of the groceries, she was talking about the things she had done back at her old highschool. I listened, and was somewhat concerned on some of the things she said she had done.

'And then you wouldn't believe how the teacher reacted, I swear it was like their head was going to burst with how angry they were!" Hina laughed as she told me the story.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't be the only one upset if everything in my room, well their classroom really, was painted a highlighter yellow." Those kinds of bright colors hurt my eyes if I stared at them for too long too much.

"Well they didn't get too upset when they realized we gave them some gift cards as an apology, we still had to repaint the room back to its original colors." Hina then added.

"I'm just surprised that she didn't realize it was you." I replied with a light shrug.

"I just have that innocent baby face ya know?"

I shook my head with a light laugh. However, I felt something was off. When I realized what was happening, I then saw Hina fall unconscious.

"H-Hina! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" I attempted to try and carry the unconscious blonde, and try not to drop the groceries. That's when I heard a laugh behind me.

"For being a wielder of the Left Eye you really don't look like much." It was a man wearing the trench coat and the fedora. He was the guy I knew I saw earlier when I went to pep talk Issei before his date, and then the time where I saw my brother impaled with a spear.

"You're a fallen angel aren't you?" I asked, and to be honest, although I didn't show it, I was honestly terrified. I was the Left Eye, but I was still learning.

"And what if I am?" He asked in a challenging tone,"You don't really have the skill set to do anything."

Oh we'll see about that. The black sword from when I fought Cerberus appeared in my hand. Then I grabbed the handle from the ice whip, as it unraveled from my waist.

The man seemed to know where the ice based weapon was from, and I was satisfied with seeing the look of shock on his face. Then his face changed, and a smirk replaced the blank look.

"Now can I ask your name or am I just going to have to make one up as I go?" I asked, raising the sword in his direction.

"My name is Dohnaseek, and I am just here to warn you." He replied crossing his arms.

I gave him an apprehensive look,"Warn me? As far as I can tell, you're actually threatening me, seeing as how you made my friend fall unconscious." While speaking I was able to balance Hina and the groceries in one arm, although I probably should not be twisting my arm like that. Oops.

The fedora wearing male scoffed,"I just put a small sleeping spell on her. When she wakes up, she'll feel like nothing ever happened."

I stared at him.

"Now then, onto the matter that's most important,"He began, clearing his throat,"I have to ask that you stay out of our way. We must complete the mission for our Master. It will be for the greater good of the fallen angels. However, if you do interfere we will use any means of force without mercy."

I continued to stare at him blankly and before I could think on what I was saying, I told him,"For which Master, Azazel, or somone else?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. The next thing I knew, I was dodging those blue spears I had seen from the other night.

It was difficult to run without the risk of dropping Hina and the groceries, but I managed to do it somehow...just barely but I managed.

Where were the people? I mean _seriously,_ this was happening in the middle of the day! He was pretty fast in throwing those things. So when he wasn't looking, at least I hoped he wasn't, I laid Hina gently behind a bush, making sure she was hidden. I don't even know where I put the groceries, I just knew they weren't in sight.

I grabbed the silver handle, the whip slamming into the spears, freezing them, and causing them to shatter. Whichever ones had not been frozen were ones I was able to dodge.

Noticing that he was probably searching for my friend, I kept my guard up. I had a sudden realization, he let me hide her.

A group of spears made their way towards the bush, that's when I felt things slow down, and all I knew was that I was running.

* * *

_**-Dohnaseek-**_

The Left Eye wielder was as strong as the priest reported. This made this a lot less boring.

One moment, I see the girl running, the next I see a dark brown cheetah with some lighter brown spots in her place. Now the blonde haired girl that I had seen with her was now on her back. The panther had the bags held in its teeth. The whip was now an ice blue collar around their neck, and the black sword they had was gone.

She had the gall to growl at me, I flew down to the ground, and but stopped short.

She was glaring at me, her right eye a light brown color, but her left was glowing an ominous red.

I was frozen in place, and the holy spear in my hands disintegrated. I have felt many things, but never have I felt intimidation like this.

Then she ran, with her companion and what she was carrying.

As soon as she did, I felt relief wash over me, the glowing red eye seemed to be pictured in my mind. My face had a dazed expression, but then I went to normal, and my lip curled into a smirk, looks like I had something good to report back to Raynare.

I was right, things were getting interesting.

I was very exited about this. Very excited. Now if only there was something to do about the group of devils here. Then the plan could be going off without a hitch.

We'd be the strongest of the Three Factions no matter what and at any cost. That was assured.

* * *

_**So yeah now we meet Donna. Mr. Trenchy, I was a little sad that he died, I liked his coat.**_

_**Count so far:**_

**Kiba:** **12**

**Vali:** **5**

**Issei:** **14**

_**Poor silver haired child, only like 5 people vote for him. It makes me feel bad for him. But then again he did kind of betray everybody so I can kind of see why. So...**_

_**Anyway, until next time friends!**_ (*ゝω・)ﾉ


	8. Chapter 8

_I_**_ have returned after two weeks, which I apologize for But I finally am able to write a new chapter for you all! /(^3^)/ (tbh I don't really like how short it is though.) _**

**_Reviews:_**

bronsonsimmerman I want to sort of base her powers on Bayonetta, but I kind of want to add in some of my own little tidbits. But no she won't be joining any peerages as of the current moment.

Punitor567: Actually your review didn't upset me at all! I'm actually glad I read it. Because I reade through the chapters I had so far, and I could totally see that I was rushing. So I am going to try as best as I can to not Rush, but if I am, please tell me. Plus I kimd of wanted to do that, but then I didn't like the results so I kind of flew over it

_**Let's get this show on the road!**_

* * *

_-Misaki-_

Alright I will admit, that running in a public area looking like a dangerous animal was not one of my smartest ideas. I knew by the time I reached an alley near my home, someone had already called animal control and news casters were probably eating this story up.

But it was that or stick around Mr. Trenchy. Yeah, I liked the first option.

Currently I was back to normal, but more confused then ever. As far as I knew, I was no magician.

I had already taken the groceries to Mom, and she wondered why I was so out of breath. But I managed to sneak in my sleeping friend, at least without much suspicion, surprisingly.

Right now, Hina was mumbling something incoherent, but I knew she'd wake up soon.

"You handled that pretty well." I heard a voice say from behind me. Of course, it had to be him. Who else was I talking about other than Azazel? "Well anyway, I have something that I want you to do."

"No."

"I didn't even explain it yet." He said in protest.

"Yeah well I say no. Every time there's something with you involved I either almost die or it feels like I'm hallucinating!" I pointed an accusing finger,"You're planning this aren't you!"

"well I...uh, planned on you fighting Cerberus, just not Dohnaseek attacking you or you friend."

"but you planned it anyway didn't you?"

"I-Yes."

"So I am not doing anything, I'm just going to try and get through highschool trying to keep whatever normalness I had before." I said with a small glare.

Azazel raised an eyebrow,"You're brother was a lot more enthusiastic to change then you are."

"what?"

"Well it's true. What did you think was happening when you've seen him stabbed in the chest those two times?"

"I thought it was a dream." I said nonchalantly.

"Really? So you didn't question why your brother was possibly bleeding to death?" He asked incredulously.

"Not at all."

Azazel, not even a welcomed guest, sat down in my computer chair leaving me standing,"Well I'll tell you simply, you're brother is a devil, and you're an overseer, you barely have an inkling of normal left in you."

"I've come to the realization when I fought a three-headed dog."

_**"Hey!"**_ I heard Cerberus exclaim indignantly.

"_It's true."_ I replied.

"But I didn't ask for this!" I exclaimed,"I didn't ask for any of this!" You know, I really wouldn't have minded going a couple weeks, back when my brother was an open pervert and when I was a normal high school girl.

"None of the other overseers have, so you can deal with it can't you?" He asked.

"Well guess what? I'm not any of the other overseers, I can't just blindly accept this kind of thing. I don't know if you noticed, but I was not raised to do this kind of thing!"

"Neither were the others."

"And I am telling you, _that I am not like the others!"_ I swear to God, Azazel's laid back attitude wanted my to pull my hair out in frustration.

Before he could reply, we both heard a yawn. It looked like Hina was finally awake, she stretched her arms, letting out a groan in the process.

I gave Azazel a look, before turning to my friend,"Are you feeling okay?" I asked softly.

"Never better! I feel refreshed, like I have all the energy in the world! Whoever that guy was, I have to thank 'im" She exclaimed happily. I blinked.

Thank him? I raised an eyebrow,"Are you sure?"

"Yes absolutely!" She then turned looking Azazel,"Wow Misaki I didn't know you had a thing for older guys..."

"_NO!" _I shuddered at the thought.

"Um...well you see,"I began, trying to think of a small lie.

"I'm a doctor." Azazel blurted out. "I was called over here when you passed out so suddenly."

I gave him a look. "_Really?" _I mouthed in his direction. He replied with a shrug when Hina wasn't looking.

"You want me to walk you home?" I asked my friend as she adjusted herself, fixing her hair.

She shook her head,"I'll be okay! Besides it could've been worse!"

I couldn't help but blanch at what she said. _Hina you have no idea. _

* * *

**_One thing really quick, as some Bayo fans might know, the spells, and language of the Angels and Demons of Bayonetta are in Enochian. However, I don't know any Enochian. So does anyone know where I could probably find a good (emphasis on good) website that would accurately translate it? Im not too sure about using Google Translate. _**

**_Also the votes!_**

_Kiba:_ 14

_Vali:_ 6

_Issei:_ 15

_**Once again, the one with the most votes won't be the end pair I decide for my OC, it will help me decide. **_

**_Until next time friends! (￣▽￣)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So I am a little tired of so much typing because apparently all my teachers want to have all written assignments rewritten and typed. yay... That's why I was kind of slow in typing out this chapter. But I finally did it! Also who watches Death Parade? Can I just say that the ending absolutely killed me?_**

**_Reviews:_**

qweenashleyfox: No she is not one of Kiba's fangirls. I am not a fan of the "fangirl" trope so that's a no from me.

bronsonsimmerman: I honestly have no idea if I'll have her use guns. Maybe who knows? But for the Infernals, yes.

Punitor567: Once again, thanks for the advice good sir! I'm glad you liked it!

**_Now onto the story!_**

* * *

_-Misaki-_

Not to say I was freaking out. But I was freaking out.

"I swear I left it here yesterday," I muttered to myself as I looked throughout my drawers. All I found were clothes and some hair ties.

_"What are you looking for?" _I heard Aeron ask softly, noticing my slight distress.

"_Cerberus is missing," _I replied continuing to dig through the surprising amount of clothes I had in here.

I couldn't hear the demonic dog in my mind, so even if I want to ask where he was, I sadly could not. I guess the mental link only worked when we were in close proximity of each other. How lovely.

"Misaki-chan!" I heard Mom call,"Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold!"

I sighed, then cleared my throat before replying back,"Alright, I'm going!" I was going to have to worry about Cerberus later, whether I liked it or not.

When I went downstairs, Rias had already joined my mother and decided to help her in the kitchen. Ever since Mom had caught her and Issei in his bed ( naked might I add.), Rias had come over to walk us to school.

I thought she was a nice person, I probably would've liked it if we met in some other way.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I grabbed my bag from my desk. It would be better to look for Cerberus when I was a little more calmer about the whole thing.

Coming down the stairs, I set my bag next to my chair, then grabbing a few plates from Rias' hands(ignoring her protests that she was fine carrying them all) I set them down on the table. I didn't really say much, my mind was too occupied wondering where the hell Cerberus was.

So I ate a good portion of breakfast, making it look like only a small amount was left. Then I stood up, placing my bag over my shoulders and walking (rushing really) to school.

* * *

_-Cerberus-_

Wherever the hell I was, I didn't like it one damn bit. It was too dark and too right to even do anything.

I don't even remember how I was caught in the first place! But one thing for sure, I'd definitely be getting out.

Hearing a door open, I felt myself go rigid.

"So you're sure this is the weapon?" I heard a male voice say in uncertainty.

"Yes, I only felt this kind of presence once in my lifetime, so I'm sure." A female's voice spoke this time.

Another voice spoke up this time,"I suppose so, but what would Cerberus be doing out here? He almost never leaves his territory."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

I shuddered, I didn't like the sound of that one little bit.

* * *

_-Misaki-_

Throughout the day, I could not concentrate on anything at all. My mind was too busy on the subject of finding Cerberus. I didn't even realize that Hina was coming my way.

So like the first time I saw her, I was taken by surprise in a tight hug. It was currently time for lunch.

"So Hina," I began after I finally got her to let go,"How're you linking you're first day back?"

"It's great!" She chirped,"And some of the boys helped me out today."

I couldn't help but have the strangest feeling that I knew who these "boys" were. It seemed that they didn't do anything that would mentally scar my friend. So it was okay for now.

We both went to one of the tables outside to eat lunch. I just ate quietly and listened as Hina told me all the people she met today. To bad we weren't in the same class. I wouldn't consider the classes to be too boring if I had someone to talk to.

While we were eating, I overheard some kids talking about the whole "panther in the shopping district" incident. I winced. Once again, why I transformed into some carnivorous animal, I may never know. Well I mean I do, my friend was in danger and it was a defensive instinct thing.

But _ANYWAY, _as Hina was talking from the corner of my eye, I saw the two-thirds of the Grand Pervs themselves, with my brother missing, whispering about something. Then they nodded at each other with a grin. The two began making their way towards us. Oh dear.

"Here comes Things 1 and 2," I muttered quietly and eating a small rice ball.

"Ah! Matsuda-kun! Motohama-kun!" I heard Hina greet them cheerfully.

I could've sworn that I saw hearts in their eyes. Which made me move a little closer to my friend protectively.

"So Misaki,"I heard Matsuda say as he slid up to me on the bench I was sitting on. He attempted to put an arm around me, which I slapped his arm away,"What has Issei been up to lately?"

I just stared at him for a few moments, then I shrugged,"Isn't my brother in your class? Why can't you guys just ask him?"

They looked sheepish, almost as if they had not thought about that. But I had the feeling that they didn't think about that at all,"Well you're his sister, so you have the best chance of asking him."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Did you guys hear what happened yesterday?" I heard Hina ask, probably talking about the Panther thing.

Motohama nodded, pushing up his glasses,"If you're scared Hina-san," He sounded flirtatious while saying so,"Don't be, I'll protect you." He gave her a wink and I facepalmed.

I continued eating my lunch.

* * *

_**Okay, before I do anything else, I have something important to say. In a few days (maybe 1 or 2) I'll be visiting some relatives out of the country so I will be unable to update this and the fem!Vali fanfiction. (Yes I did not forget about that one.)**_

_**But I was finishing this up as I was watching the season finale of The Walking Dead, and can I just say OH MY LORD I NEED AN ADULT PLS SEND HELP OH MY GDO.**_

_***ahem* so yeah I sadly wont be able to get on since there isn't always internet there. I'll be writing out the chapters if I can try, so I hope to type them out when I get back from vacation! **_

_**Votes:**_

Kiba: 14

Vali: 7

Issei: 16

_**Until next time friends!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I got back from my vacation a few days ago, and I would have updated, but I had some make up tests to take and the studying kept me busier, so sorry for the wait!**_

**_I cannot believe this story is just at 10 chapters but there's 60+ reviews! Thank you all for your comments, votes, follows, and favorites! -hugs to you all- _**

_**Also I am ending voting after this chapter, why? **_

_**...Because I felt like it.**_

_**just kidding but still, I think there's enough votes.**_

_**Reviews-**_

GarionRiva: I don't know yet myself. I'm not to fond on writing harems but who knows?

**_Now onto the actual chapter!_**

* * *

_-Misaki-_

There were a couple minutes left of Lunch, Matsuda and Motohama were still being creepy, and I had to keep Hina away from them as much as I could. I gave my brother a small wave as he joined us, sitting beside his friends.

"You traitor!" I heard Matsuda cry, and hit my brother on the arm as soon as he joined us.

"What the hell was that for?!" Issei exclaimed.

"You're hanging out with the most beautiful women in school!" Motohama replied sternly,"Take a guess!"

I rolled my eyes,"Stop it you two. He'll probably be blue by the end of the day."

My brother gave me a grateful look.

"Don't be jealous just because your boyfriend has friends."

Hina giggled at what I said as the now complete Perverted Trio blanched at the thought.

"Anyway, what's it like, what do the goods look like?" I heard Motohama ask eagerly.

I gave Issei a look that said,'Answer that question, I dare you.'

"Guys c'mon," Issei complained, sounding embarrassed,"The least you could do was be a little respectful since there are two girls here, especially with one being my sister."

That got them to quiet down a little, that didn't limit them to whispering.

I gave a nod of approval. Other than the fact that my brother is a huge pervert, I think he's an okay person.

Turning to Hina I saw she looked deep in thought about something, then when she realized I was looking at her, she turned to her normal, happier, energetic self, giving me a large smile.

* * *

I was dreading going to see Azazel today.

Unfortunately I had no luck in finding Cerberus. Just great.

So I was walking as slow as possible to the track field he had used last time.

Although hesitant, I walked on. The worst that could happen was dying because I somehow angered the Leader of Fallen Angels for losing a demon weapon, apparently a very important one.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind me asked.

I nearly jumped up in the air in surprise.

Turning around, I saw it was Rias herself. Oh great.

"Oh, I was just, uh, I remembered I needed to pick something up for my Mom, I couldn't yesterday, since you know the whole Shopping District thing." I replied as a small bead of sweat went down my neck.

She smiled at that,"Oh well why don't I join you?"

"Oh you don't have to, I don't want to bother you-"

"Let's go, I can tell we should talk more." She gave me another smile.

I raised an eyebrow at the notion. But sadly I couldn't do much but walk as she grabbed my wrist. Good Lord did she have an iron grip.

* * *

So here I was, a basket in my hands, looking for something to buy as I walked through the aisles of the grocery store.

Rias was still beside me.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" She asked.

"Uh...spices?"

"Now that I take a closer look at you, you and your brother look similar." She said.

Well no duh, I am his sister, I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut. I just nodded.

"So what is the Occult Research Club?" I asked, looking towards her.

She blinked,"Well we do, different kinds of things. For example, we look into things like ghost appearances or things that otherwise would be unexplainable. We want to be able to explain." It seemed to me that she was just making it up as she went. But whatever.

"Oh, alright." I grabbed something random from the aisle, I think it was a can of fruit, and placed it in the basket.

"Has my brother been acting like a pervert?" I asked trying to avoid an awkward silence.

She let out a small laugh,"Oh he has," I inwardly groaned,"But don't worry about it, he's at least a little tame. Thanks to you."

I smiled in return,"That's a relief. So I have to ask, do you have a thing going on with my brother?" As far as I could tell, my brother and Rias could be friends with benefits for all I knew.

She shook her head quickly and I could've sworn I saw a blush,"Oh it's nothing like that! He's a friend." It was my turn to snicker.

"But this morning, were you alright?" She began to ask,"You looked worried about something."

Mentally slapping myself, I let out a small sigh,"Oh right that. Well I forgot to finish one sheet for homework so I was trying to get it done." I lied,"I wanted to get to class a little earlier, so I could finish it. Thankfully I did."

"It's happened to me before, so I can understand that." Rias replied with a nod as we walked through the different aisles.

It seemed to me that most, if not all, of the men here were ogling at her. Which in turn disgusted me to no end.

I swear that most of those men were probably as old as Dad.

Rias seemed to not care.

"Well I think I got what I need,"I began looking at what I put in the basket,"So I can go pay, you don't have to stay."

The red head nodded and gave me a smile and a wave,"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow Misaki!"

As soon as she went out the sliding doors, I let out a breath of relief.

At least I got a can of fruit that I liked, which was peaches. I'm pretty sure I either grabbed paprika or cinnamon.

So I paid for what I got, which wasn't much at all, and left the store. Once again, I swear I had someone watching me.

* * *

-_Azazel-_

Just where could that girl be? For a minute I thought she skipped out on me. ("_How rude_!")

But after a near half hour, I realized that she was being held up. So being the nice teacher that I am, I decided to look for her. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw who she was with. It was that Rias girl I believe. To me, she was being a little more investigative than usual.

Probably because of those from my group. But I could worry about them later.

Once I saw the Hyoudou girl exit the Market, thankfully alone, I called out to her, making the girl nearly jump in the air.

"Okay people have got to stop doing that today." She said to herself as we both walked towards the field.

We were both quiet. "Why am I here today?" She asked,"I was going home as you could've probably seen."

I raised an eyebrow,"What do you seem so nervous about? I'm just an _innocent_ old man."

"Yes because you're totally innocent, Mr. Leader of _Fallen_ Angels." She added emphasis on fallen.

I gave the girl a mildly annoyed and looked at her offended. "Honestly teenagers these days have no respect for their elders."

"Well I need to bring these home." Misaki spoke quickly, speed walking in the direction of her home.

Thanks to my speed I put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her before she went any further.

"No wait just one moment," I began, and then I crossed my arms,"Where is Cerberus?"

Despite how orderly she looked, the words she said caught me off guard,"Well shit."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed my arms. She had some explaining to do.

* * *

_**-slam dunks self into the abyss- I'm not to sure on this chapter, like smh.**_

**_Once again after this chapter I'm not gonna be counting votes anymore, and no more voting! Thanks for the help (I've decided who to pair her with *cackles*)_**

**_Final Count:_**

Kiba: 14

Vali: 8

Issei: 16

**_Until next time!_**_**(●ゝω・●) —●~***_


	11. Chapter 11

**_-sobs because i'm taking exams- so I was going to have this out yesterday, and then I forgot, so this is why I'm finishing this chapter today...ehehe..._**===≡≡≡。゜┌(゜ ฺД ฺ)┘゜。

**_Reviews:_**

Guest: I feel like all those comments were from the same person but sorry bud, No incest in this fanfiction.

**_Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!_**

* * *

_-Misaki-_

"So you're saying it just _disappeared_?"

I looked away, sheepish. "Well when you put it like that, you make it sound terrible."

Azazel let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his temples. Then he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Once again, he had his normal grin back on his face. "Well I can still help you. It wasn't like that weapon was anything of _value__._"

_Is he really guilt tripping me? _My eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, you transformed when you met our dear friend, Dohnaseek?" He asked.

I nodded slowly,"Well friend is pushing it a little, but yeah. I was somehow able to transform into a panther or whatever," I scratched the back of my head. "I don't know how to show you, it kind of just happened."

"Wow, you've already unlocked that already. I'm impressed." He spoke.

"Can you please elaborate?" I asked with an apprehensive look on my face,"I'm still a little new to the whole supernatural ordeal."

Azazel blinked, then it seemed to dawn onto him that I had no idea what he was referencing.

"So you transformed and ended up causing a panic." He began,"You've unlocked one of the forms pertaining to the Beast Within. A perk to your Sacred Gear you could say."

Once I gave the older man a nod, he continued,"You've unlocked the Cheetah Within, but that's not the only transformation you can take. and these forms can help you in a situation where they're most important since each form has their own unique powers. Like how you wanted to make a quick escape when you fought Dohnaseek, that's where the Cheetah Within comes along."

"_That honestly slipped my mind when I reawakened,"_ I heard Aeron admit.

"But before I only changed form was because I was helping my friend, and it was an instinct. How do I know if I'm able to transform again?" I asked unsure of it myself.

Azazel gave me a wink,"With practice of course."

I blanched, already figuring this practice wouldn't have been any better than what I went through before.

* * *

_-Cerberus-_

Alright I'll admit, the plan of getting out of here wasn't going at the pace I wanted it to. It didn't really help that I was kept under close guard and whenever that damn redhead and her group would leave, she'd seal the damn place off.

I couldn't transform into my human-like form either, she'd somehow be alerted by it.

This all sucked balls.

* * *

_-Issei-_

I expected this contract to go like all others, where I either dealt with otakus or gamers. Both were fun in their own rights so I didn't really mind that I didn't get their signature. Although Buchou sure noticed.

So this time I was determined to get that signature!

Halfway there, a bad feeling grew in my chest and a knot formed in my stomach. When I got to the Clients house, the bad feeling I had grew even worse.

Going up to knock on the door, it opened almost as if I was expected to arrive. Although one half had told me to do the logical thing. Which was run away screaming and not look back. I instead listened to the half that told me to go and check it out, like the idiot characters that were in horror movies.

Then like horror movies, the walls were stained with blood.

"I don't even want to know what happened here," I spoke to myself with a shudder.

Then a loud voice spoke up,"Well looky here! It's a Shitty Devil!" A sword almost got my nose had I not backed up in time. It was stuck inside the wall.

"I'll enjoy killing you just like that idiot over there," When I took a proper look at him, the guy across from me was dressed like a priest, his silver hair going past his shoulders. He had a gun in his hands, and I could barely react when he shot me.

It burned like hell!

He laughed at me as he jumped up, grabbing his sword and swinging it at me.

This is gonna be a long night, I can feel it.

* * *

_-Vali-_

"She's strong for her current power." I told Azazel as I crossed my arms, leaning against the door frame. Said Fallen Angel had just come back from his training of the Left Eye. It was safe to say that she was getting somewhere, _unlike _her brother.

The blonde man rolled his eyes,"Don't tell me you'd want to fight her too. Isn't one rival enough?" I could tell he was joking.

"Well who knows?" I asked to no one in particular, with a small shrug of my shoulders,"Maybe I want another rival. The Sekiryuutei isn't progressing any faster."

Azazel gave me a blank stare as he poured himself a cup of sake, before he chuckled to himself, drinking the alcohol,"It wouldn't put it past you, especially since you're a battle maniac."

I grinned in response.

* * *

_**So Issei is not a possible pairing,and I already know who it'll be, but I'm not gonna spoil it!**_

**_I hope you all enjoyed, and until the next one!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Welp, I'm back and sorry for the long wait, but school is getting busy now since we're at the end of the year. Also for those of you that are reading 'Switch' the update for that one will take a little longer. I'm having a block for that one._**

**_Now the reviews!_**

_bronsonsimmerman:_ Yes she is going to have missions. I'm thinking about what to do with familiars

_**Alright, now this is probably one of the longer chapters out of all of them so I hope you all enjoy!**_

_-Misaki-_

Azazel looked at me, and it was silent. I fidgeted under his gaze. Once again I was training with him. The Fallen Angel carried a silver briefcase as I met up with him again.

I could feel power radiating from it, or at least whatever was inside of it. I was almost a little scared to touch it.

"Boo!"

I yelped as Azazel pretended to throw the suitcase at me, just to break my concentration on the thing. The man let out a laugh, I glared at him, as a small red blush formed on my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Since you haven't found Cerberus yet, I decided, being the nice teacher I am, that I'll help you out once more with a weapon," Azazel spoke,"Treat these carefully, and _do not_ lose them. These took a while to unseal, and it was difficult hiding their power without anyone noticing."

I nodded.

_"Those weapons...they couldn't be could they?" _I heard Aeron speak with a noise of surprise.

"_You've seen these before?"_ I asked him.

"_Yes...I faintly remember now," _He began,"_All those years ago..."_ That's when he began to explain what he could. From what I could tell, these guns definitely earned their name.

To be truly honest, I was kind of afraid of what would happen if I opened the briefcase. I didn't want to have something jump out at me.

An annoyed groan came from Azazel,"Are you going to open it or what? Or do you want me to do it?"

I gave the man a look,"I'll do it...just chill for a second." I touched the buckle holding it closed, and as soon as I lifted it, I backed away just a bit. I couldn't be too sure on what was in there. But after a small moment, nothing happened.

Zero, zilch, nada.

I lifted the cover, and I expected something else, not these.

They were revolvers. I remember doing a project for Social Studies, we could pick a topic out of a basket, I don't remember what it was exactly but I had researched some extra things which I gave to Issei since I didn't need them and he still needed some sources.

Four guns in total and I wasn't an expert on guns or anything that had to do with weapons, but to me, they looked amazing.

Samuel Colt invented these kinds of guns, or at least from what I read he did, and these weapons helped people defend themselves from wild animals or even people as they moved to unknown parts of land. That was what made them famous, since guns way back then only had one shot, and each time had to be refilled with gun powder and all that. Which in itself, could take a long time.

* * *

The four guns in front of me were black, covered with gold markings, the opening of the barrel was gold as well. I began to faintly trace my fingers over the golden markings, the details were amazing. I personally could only wonder how much time whoever made these put into them. The grips were gold also, having markings similar to the ones the barrel had. On the end, a small charm was attached to it. The guns also had jewels embedded into the cylinder of the weapon, well weapons in this case.

The first one I picked up I held in my right hand, it had a bright ruby as a jewel. The one I picked up with my left hand held a topaz.

There was another pair, and I wasn't sure where they were supposed to go, and I knew I couldn't grow another pair of arms either. The one on the right of the second pair had a emerald attached instead. The revolver on the left had similar shaped jewels like the other three, but these were diamonds, but I swear they looked more white than transparent.

"So what do you think?" Azazel asked sounding smug.

I blinked, looking at the guns then to Azazel, then back to the guns,"Well, they look heavy."

He rolled his eyes,"...and?"

"They're colorful...?" I said it more like a question instead of an actual statement,"Also, what do I do with the extra pair?"

He grinned,"You put them on your feet."

Blinking, I looked from the second pair, then to Azazel, and then back to the second pair. "You completely lost me." I said as I raised an eyebrow, looking towards my shoes and they were just flats,"How do you expect me to put that," I pointed at the guns that weren't in my hands,"Onto these?" I motioned towards my sneakers.

"With these," He answered, he somehow brought out these plain brown ankle boots, which looked normal and totally harmless.

What I noticed is at the heel part. These ankle boots had a small heels so they weren't that long. They also had a gap where I'm guessing the guns would go. So I grabbed them, placing the guns down and changing my shoes.

* * *

_-Azazel-_

Like I guessed earlier, the weapons had recognized their true wielder. These guns couldn't be wielded by just anybody, trust me, I've tried to do it and it was painful.

I learned that the Left Eye, well the very first, had created these weapons as an intended gift. To make sure that peace would be kept between the Left Eye and the Right Eye. However, a disciple of the Left Eye had taken the guns, and attempted to kill the Right Eye, to prove their Master was the strongest. Although it did not turn out well at all.

When the their true powers truly came out, that's when my faction, the Angels, and the Devils learned, we were all genuinely screwed. Thankfully the battle ended, but with both Overseers dead from overexertion.

Things got more chaotic after that. The Three of us factions were barely recovering from the battle between the Two Heavenly Dragons, the battle and deaths of the Overseers just added icing to the cake. Which is why I took it upon myself to help any of the Eyes I managed to come across, I didn't want them to mistrust me for what some of my people would to do their past selves.

"Well at least these shoes aren't that bad," Misaki spoke, getting my attention.

Instead of her old shoes, she now had the boots(along with the revolvers). The other pair she already had in her hands. Now that I looked at her, she wasn't dressed for any kind of physical training. More like going out around the town.

"I'm sure you'd like to know why the Eyes are now enemies, don't you? I'm sure your Sacred Gear gave you the gist of it, but then again, you told me that they didn't remember much either."

Once I saw her blink in curiosity, I knew it was now story time. Clearing my throat, I looked at her once more,"Well began with two former friends."

* * *

_-Rias-_

I held the book I was reading tightly in my hands. At first, I couldn't believe I let what the Fallen Angel said get to me, when I rescued my adorable pawn that night.

"_The Left Eye is no longer in the Devil's grasp."_ Then the Fallen Angel simply flew away after that. I was so concerned with Issei's well being, I didn't pay it anymind. Thankfully, the clubroom had a large library, I just needed to find a certain book. I couldn't believe I forgot all about this!

When I finally reached the book, the cover had a sun and a moon, attached to each other. Then I flipped through the pages, until reaching the middle section. That's when I began to read.

"_Long since erased from the records of time, there once existed two European clans who served as overseers of history for the powers that be: The Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, and the Lumen Sages, controllers of the light. Each clan had served the Left or Right Eye, who had separated from each other during the Great War. The Left Eye had sympathized with the Devils while the Right Eye had served under God and the Angels. The Umbra Witches obviously followed the Left Eye, and the Sages the Right. The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the passage of time." _

Next to the text there was a picture split in two by a vertical line. A group of women stood on the left side of the picture, and in front of them stood a person covered in dark colored robes, their eyes covered by a mask. Their left eye had glowed crimson. On the right side of the picture, stood a group of men. They wore white robes and gold markings. The one leading them wore a similar outfit except it looked more suited for battle. Their right eye glowed blue.

"_Yet one day that balanced was toppled. One of the witches, had taken the weapons that the Left Eye had originally created as a peace offering to their holy counterpart. They attempted to assassinate the Right Eye, and were only successful in killing a Sage. But this was taken as an act of war." _

Another picture showed one of the witches, holding a pair of black and gold revolvers, aiming at the Right Eye but a sage went in front, taking the blow instead.

I flipped the page and continued reading.

"_The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stoked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between them threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush assassination, and casualty. It was truly a gruesome war."_

* * *

_-Misaki-_

My eyes were wide and I looked down at my hands. I could feel them shaking. As Azazel reached over to place a hand over my shoulder, I shied away from him.

He stood there quietly, giving me some time to think about what he just told me, and from what I learned, whoever had the Left Eye, turned out to be a horrible person. It _scared _me. Especially with how quickly they could change for the worst.

"_You'll be nothing like them,"_ I heard Aeron speak in a comforting tone.

"_How..How do you know that?"_

"Because unlike them," Aeron began,"You have a good heart."

I couldn't help but let a small smile go on my face, I found my sacred gear's words reassuring in a way.

* * *

_-Issei-_

With Koneko-chan and Kiba behind me, I found myself running in the direction of the church.

I didn't know if this was how fast I really was, or if it was the fear of Asia getting hurt flowing through me.

But either way I was sprinting.

I just hoped I was on time.

* * *

-_Rias_-

Hopefully my adorable kouhai listened to my advice about Promotion. Because I knew that he had grown enough to be able to defeat these pesky fallen angels. But for now, I had three pests I had to take care off.

Akeno stood beside me, and I crossed my arms, a look of annoyance written across my features. All those three were doing were just throwing their Light Spears left and right.

"It's surprising that you devils always send out your little foot soldiers first," The little blonde one spoke, Mittelt was her name.

The second female scoffed, brushing her dark colored locks behind her shoulders,"They just waste their pieces."

Akeno let out a small giggle,"Ara ara, Buchou has never once thrown away any of her servants. We're a family after all." I smiled at that.

The Fallen Angel wearing the trench coat, Dohnaseek, spoke up next,"You speak highly of them, clearly you have strong slaves in your service. Even so, they are nothing compared to Raynare-sama."

"I heard about him," Mittelt spoke with a laugh as she flew up into the air,"It was so _pathetic._"

Dohnaseek laughed out loud, much to my annoyance,"Just mentioning the story makes me burst with laughter!"

"Well I've had enough of you and your slave!" The long haired woman spoke, and the three simultaneously threw their Light Spears once more.

Make fun of me all you want...

But now, _they've just crossed the line! _I knew I shouldn't have acted so rashly but I couldn't help it!

"Ara Ara, looks like you bunch picked the wrong person to piss off," Akeno spoke with a closed eyed smile,"You poor fools."

As I released my Power Of Destruction, I heard the roar of a cheetah.

* * *

_**Woo finally done with the chapter! So updates will be slower because like I said, school is getting busier. But I'll try my best. **_

_**Also, does anyone have any advice about public speaking? That's gonna be one of my grades for the end of the year? I'm getting nervous thinking about it (~)**_

_**Until next time friends!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Not gonna lie I was a little disappointed that the last chapter only got 1 review. Please review, because those give me inspiration to write these._**

_**Reviews:**_

DragonxDeliquent: Don't worry that'll be revealed for a later date :)

_**Without further ado, here's the new chapter.**_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Angels, Devils, and Churches. Oh my!_

Kalwarner was in a daze. One moment she sure that death had come upon her, and then the next, she was in a different part of the forest surrounding the old church. Surprisingly, Mitelt and Dohnaseek were also beside her, but barely conscious.

And for a moment, the Fallen Angel actually had thought she died.

Until she noticed someone standing beside them.

Letting out a gasp of alarm, Kalawarner almost instantly created a light spear to throw at the stranger. But stopped short as she heard a click and felt cool metal of a gun's barrel near her temple.

Kalawarner would have scoffed if it was some regular firearm. But from what she sensed from the weapon itself kept her quiet.

Then with a burst of confidence she spoke,"W-Who...Who are you?" She demanded, and felt the need to smack herself for stuttering.

"I'm just here to help," A female's voice replied, the gun moving away from her temple.

"Please. Help _me? _I don't need your help human."

The fallen angel was sure that the hooded girl was rolling her eyes.

"But would it be different if I told you Azazel wanted me to save your sorry butts?"

Her navy colored eyes widened,"Azazel-sama?!"

They nodded.

"Oh damn, what train hit me?" The two heard Mitelt complain loudly as she was fully awake now.

Dohnaseek, now awake as well, gave the shortest of his two companions a look,"Oh quiet you. It won't help anyone if you talk any louder."

The blonde Fallen Angel glared until the two of them realized that they were being stared at.

The male reached for his hat, that had been laying on the grass, before peering up at the one standing before them, then Dohnaseek let out a small laugh,"To think you'd save us, Left Eye." He began sitting up, brushing off his shoulders from the dirt on the ground.

"I didn't have to," They spoke coolly,"It's because Azazel asked me too."

Both Kalawarner and Mitelt gaped at them, just how exactly did Dohnaseek, of all people especially, know the Left Eye?

"We would've been fine without your help," He spoke in a prideful tone.

"Yeaahh. I'm sure you would've been." They replied, sarcasm oozing from her tone.

Removing the hood, Misaki, took something from her back pocket.

"Here's a magic circle. Azazel wants you guys to report back to him as soon as you activate it. He wants to talk." The slightly older of the two Hyodo siblings explained, passing over the magic circle to the blonde fallen angel.

The three blanched at what that could exactly imply.

"What about Raynare-sama?!" Mitelt protested as Misaki handed them the paper holding the magic circle.

The brown haired girl shrugged,"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The blonde demanded.

"You guys just worry about getting back to your leader. I'll worry about her." Misaki spoke bringing the placing the revolver in her hand back in the holster on the side of her hip.

Before any of the trio could answer her, the human took the form of a cheetah, running off, soon out of their line of sight.

Kalawarner had taken the seal from Mitelt's hand, eyeing it,"Well...who wants to go first?"

* * *

_-Issei-_

"_Thank you._"

I couldn't believe it, of all people, Asia had to be the victim of Raynare's scheme. I was in shock, ignoring the fact that tears were streaming down my face. Her limp hand held tightly in my own.

Even in death, she was smiling. I didn't know if I wanted to keep crying or repeatedly punch Raynare in the face.

"Why...? Why you...? You didn't deserve it," I managed to rasp out, despite my throat tightening,"You healed everyone! Even a devil, because you were that kind!"

I found myself screaming to God, begging that Asia would be alright, that he'd bring her back, that she wouldn't be hurt. Honestly, how stupid did I look? A devil yelling out to God?

Raynare seemed to share the same idea,"What a pathetic joke," She began,"A Devil repenting in Church."

She stood from one of the wooden benches she sat on,"Ugh! Can you believe that Knight boy managed to scratch me?! The nerve!" She complained, holding her hand over the wound on her arm,"At least with this lovely gem, I can heal myself up back to top condition." A wide smile on her lips as her hand glowed with a small green aura, healing the scratch, her skin now smooth.

"For someone like me that has lost God's blessing, I can relax. A high class Fallen Angel like me needs this kind of thing." She put her hands together, as if she was in prayer,"Oh Azazel-sama, Shemhazai-sama, I show you both my loyalty with this!"

I stared at her in disbelief, surprised that I liked this _thing._

"Asia had nothing to do with any of you in the first place!" I argued.

Raynare shrugged in an uncaring manner,"It's the fate of a Sacred Gear user."

"Well screw 'fate,' She should have lived a peaceful life!"

"That's not possible," The Fallen Angel replied arrogantly.

"Why?"

"She would've been shunned anyway," Raynare replied,"After all, she is no regular human being. Even if she healed everyone, she wouldn't be treated normally," The woman let out a fake sigh,"It can't be helped, it's human nature after all."

I clenched my fist.

"You couldn't save her before and you couldn't save her now." She taunted,"What a good '_friend_' you are."

"I know that," I replied, the green jewel with the gauntlet on my arm glowed for a moment,"That's why I won't forgive myself, and I sure as hell won't forgive you!"

**_"Dragon Booster!"_**

The gem glowed and I charged forward.

* * *

_-Misaki-_

I placed the revolvers, Unforgiven, back in their holsters. Now I was more focused on getting to the Church before Akeno and Rias did. But there was another problem. Really, Azazel told me to save all of them, after explaining the whole situation to me.

Was it bad that I didn't want to save Raynare? I mean yeah, I was told to, but after what she did to my brother and that girl Asia, I wasn't so sure now. I get that it's a bad way of thinking. But cut me some slack. She _was _the one who killed my brother in the first place!

Still in my cheetah form, I rushed to the Church so fast that I almost ran into a tree. Even though it was funny, and that from wherever Azazel and Vali were watching (at least one of them was laughing at me), I couldn't get distracted.

At least I wasn't going to have to run in those heels Azazel gave me for the second pair of Unforgiven. Bless whoever could wear those things and not feel as if their feet were going to fall off. I'm definitely not one of those people.

Instead I improvised by wearing an old pair of brown boots that I found in my closet. They weren't too old so I didn't worry about them falling apart, but they weren't that new either.

Wow I really do get off track...

"Okay Misaki, you gotta focus," I muttered to myself, seeing the Church not to far ahead.

It was eerily quiet out here, and there was no one else around. As I reached the Church, the wooden doors were slightly ajar, so I hesitantly reached forward, pushing them open.

"You're an Angel aren't you? So _FUCKING FLY_!"

I saw what I thought was Raynare, crash through the glass windows. Issei's knees had bleeding wounds and he was about to fall over but was caught before he hit the floor by Kiba and as soon as I stepped foot through the doorway, I pretty much had all eyes on me.

Now I was glad that I had a hood covering my face, or they would've seen how I surprised I was like they were.

* * *

**_Tbh, I have mixed feelings about this chapter over all. I like it, but I also sort of don't? If that makes any sense. I tried a new thing with naming chapters now, so ye._**

**_Also please review! I don't want to be the person who's like "5 new reviews or no new chapter!" because that's meh(in my opinion). Pls &amp; thank._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_hi._**

**_Reviews:_**

AkemiMimi:that is to be revealed at a later date.

qweenashleyfox:yeah I'm gonna have to agree with you there. I don't know I guess I rushed it maybe?also for who she'll be with is to be revealed later ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Hercules8: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Punitor567: I'm glad you like it, but I hope you didn't stay up too much not having too much sleep isn't good.

Soul Gremory: So I will keep the Bayo stuff in here so that's good news.

Guest: (im pretty sure the two guest comments were from the same person) ask and ye shall recieve my friend.

anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

_Chapter 14: Saved_

_-Misaki-_

No one said anything, and no one moved. Kiba was on the defensive, a sword raised in front of him in one hand, while he supported Issei with his free arm.

"You took your time didn't you?" Issei spoke with light sarcasm as Kiba helped him stand.

The blond gave a small laugh in return,"Well Buchou told me not to interfere."

I didn't know what was worse, that I had a sword raised against me, or because Rias and Akeno walked out from Lord knows where, and that apparently I didn't exist. On the bright side I didn't have a sword nearly impaling me in the chest.

"Oh good, you won safely."

Well sure if safe meant bleeding from your knees then it's completely okay. None, not a problem at all.

Issei's cheeks turned to a pleased pink at her praise,"I did somehow," He spoke a little more cheerfully.

Rias leaned against one of the pillars before the alter,"I've finished with my own errands, so I decided to come by. Only to find Yuuto and Koneko fighting a few priests."

My brother looked away sheepishly,"I guess I worried for nothing."

The doors got shoved open, I'm surprised I didn't jump up by how loud it was. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was Koneko, and she was dragging something, well _someone_, behind her.

"I've brought it," She announced giving the person, that I now identified as Raynare, a light toss as she landed before us. And she was still out of it. _Really_ out of it.

Rias gave a nod of affirmation, before looking towards Akeno,"Would you mind waking up our guest?"

Akeno no gave a small smile, to no one in particular which made me inwardly cringe,"Not at all."

A blue circle grew on the wall above Raynare, and then a large waterfall fell on top of her unconscious form. She had woken up coughing harshly as she got the water out of her system.

Rias gives her a condescending look as she fully woke up,"Well hello there Fallen Angel." She greeted with a not so friendly tone.

Raynare blinked, before a realization dawned on her,"The Gremory heiress," she spat in disgust.

"My name is Rias Gremory, I am indeed the next heir to the Gremory Clan. Yet despite how short this will be, it's nice to have your acquaintance."

Raynare's look of hatred and disgust, then turned into a sneer,"You foolish girl, I have my fallen angels surrounding this church. And if I'm in danger, they'll surely come and help me."

Rias shook her a head,"Sadly not, I've already dealt with them."

Alright, so am I just gonna stand here and watch? Or wait another thousand years so that someone at least a acknowledges my presence here?

"Liar!"

Oh come on.

* * *

After Rias decided to throw the three feathers that apparently fell of the three others that died (just kidding I saved them).

Raynare looked truly afraid.

"After one of your own attacked my dear servant, I had taken a guess that there definitely had to be more than one fallen in the area," Rias explained,"I at first wasn't going to get involved, even I'm not crazy enough to fight a bunch of fallen angels by myself."

Continuing, she said,"Then I learned from your cohorts that it was only a plan between you all just to rise in the ranks of the Grigori. I would've been impressed by their determination, if they weren't so cowardly by working in the shadows."

Ah yes, the big speeches before the big plan is taken out. Might as well wait, I'd be here for a while. They kept talking...talking...and talking.

So I took a seat on the church's wooden pew, at least one that wasn't smashed to pieces. But then the wood creaked loudly. All attention was on me.

"Are you working with them as well?" Rias asked, a threat laced in her tone,"Because if you are, then I will deal with you after her." She motioned towards Raynare.

To make matters worse, that creepy priest just came out from a hole in the wall. "Yes I still am here bitches," he spoke in a tired, yet annoyed, voice. He looked worse for wear, his jacket was torn in some places and it looked like his cheek was swollen.

"You there! You will save me," Raynare demanded, as she attempted to get up, only to slip on a small puddle of water.

I snorted earning a look from the fallen angel,"I don't work with someone like her." I spoke up,"I'm here because I'm following orders."

I could tell Rias didn't believe me, or at least not fully. Then again I couldn't blame her.

"Look, I really don't want to cause any trouble here," I began,"I'm just here to take her back with me-"

"Like hell you are!" My brother shouted,"She's got _a lot_ to answer for!"

"And she will," I replied calmly.

"Well Priest?" Raynare asked, and she attempted to seduce the former Exorcist, causing him to laugh, much to her mortification.

"Oh please, I could never answer to some weak leader," He sneered,"So have fun Fallen Angel!"

A smoke bomb came from no where, and the priest was gone.

Raynare seemed to notice that in either situation, she'd probably get off easier with Azazel, so to my shock, she turned to me and kneeled.

"Please Left Eye-sama! Please save me!" She begged, her voice taking an innocent tone.

I didn't know whether or not to be amused at that.

Rias and Akeno heard her, and they looked surprised. I love getting that reaction from people.

"Are you really gonna let her get away?" Issei's voice asked angrily,"She killed me, killed Asia, and then nearly killed me again!"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted before anyone could respond to that, I turned my head to look at the Fallen Angel,"You killed him?"

"Well technically yes, and it was quite easy. I quite enjoyed seeing him in agony." Reynare boasted.

I sat once more on the pew,"Do what you want." I spoke. Now I really did not want to help her.

"_What_?!"

"You heard me," I replied arms crossed.

The other group seemed a little put off that I would let them handle Reynare, but her boasting was getting annoying and with the way the other Fallen Angels had described her, I didn't have much to like anyways.

"You underestimated this boy," Rias started again,"His sacred gear isn't like any of the ones you have seen."

Raynare eyed her confused.

The redhead continued,"You underestimated him, and that is why you lost."

She started giving the Fallen Angel a lecture about my brother's sacred gear, but I wasn't paying too much attention. All I got was her saying that instead of some Twice Critical thing, apparently it's called a Boosted Gear.

I guess it was something really important because of the look on Raynare's face.

"B-But how?" she sputtered,"Issei's so..._weak _and that power is enough to even kill God!"

If only you knew.

Raynare's was running out of options, and she knew that. What she did next however, kind of pissed me off. Actually it did.

She made herself look smaller, fake tears in the corners of her eyes,"Issei-kun!"

I internally gagged at how fake she sounded.

"Please save me! Don't tell me you'll forget about the time we spent together? It was special to me! I swear that I love you, look!" Raising her arm, she showed him the some kind of gift I guess my brother got her during one of their dates.

"We can defeat this devil! And we can be strong together!"

I could tell he was hurt by this, and he was really conflicted as to what to do. Then I saw him turn his back to her and give Rias a knowing look.

"Buchou, please...I'm at my limit already."

Rias raised her hand in front of her, a red glow coming from the center of her palm. She seemed very mad now,"How dare you flirt with my servant, especially with all you have done to him. Now disappear."

The Fallen Angel turned to look at me, now truly afraid of what would happen to her.

* * *

I ran, well sprinted. Carrying the Fallen Angel in my arms. I had changed my mind, something inside me wouldn't let her die, even though she probably deserved it.

She Was in shock, and was silent the whole time. Good.

Now how did we get here? Well before Rias was going to kill her, I used some weird thing called Witch Time, which is very cool in itself. Time slows down and everything. But now I felt kind of tired.* So no Cheetah Form for a quick escape.

I didn't know if I was being followed or not, but I didn't look back, not wanting to jinx myself.

When I finally stopped, I was only a few feet away to be out of the actual forest, so I set Raynare down and removed my hood.

"Listen, I don't know what you did entirely to those people, and whatever it was, it was probably really bad anyway,"I began,"But Azazel wanted me to help you, so I did."

"Azazel?!" She looked up in surprise.

"Yeah Azazel," I replied, taking out another transportation seal from my pocket.

"How dare you address him so formally!" She glared at me.

I rolled my eyes,"Anyway, this will help you get back to him," I started walking in my own direction,"Now you're on your own."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here and let me face Azazel alone?" She asked in disbelief.

"I would like to think that was obvious," I replied, turning to face her once more.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She questioned.

I sighed, face palming,"Why would I help you? Especially after what you've done to those people?"

"Well I had my own goals set in mind," Raynare said haughtily,"It's not my fault they were in my way."

I glared,"You forced them into this life! You killed both of them? And for what so you could get some guy to notice you? So you could get a higher rank?"

"Who are you to question my motives?" Raynare spat.

"Someone who doesn't kill for selfish reasons," I replied instantly,"I swear if you even try to hurt him again, _I will make sure all Azazel_ _will get back of you is a feather and that's a promise."_

Raynare seemed afraid at the tone my voice took, and I found that it was oddly enough satisfying.

Then when I looked around, I noticed there was a burnt red glow around my body, particularly near my left eye. If someone threatened you looking like that, I'd be a little intimidated too.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a quiz to study for." I spoke for leaving her alone.

* * *

When I got home, I saw that the lights were turned on still, which was weird because I knew that my parents were normally asleep at this time, seeing how late it was on the clock.

Upon taking closer inspection, aka just looking through the window, I saw that Issei was being helped onto the couch by Kiba, and the others were probably here as well.

Looks like I'll have to go around. Which is what I did, and I came though the back door, while I tried being quiet as possible.

These people must have bad observational skills because I somehow managed to navigate through them and find my way upstairs.

At that moment one of the wood panels decided to make the loudest creak as I took a step. I didn't even bother checking if they heard, I sort of rushed to my room, closing the door (which also decided to make the loudest squeak possible).

I heard someone come upstairs, as I threw myself onto my bed, concealing what I was wearing with the covers. Whoever came upstairs stopped by my door, opening it once more.

Stopping myself from tensing up, I evened out my breathing as if I was actually asleep.

It must've worked because the door closed, and the footsteps went downstairs. Soon I actually fell asleep some moments later, wondering if they woke up my parents from whatever noise they were making downstairs.

* * *

_**guess who's not dead in a trench somewhere? me.**_

_**I don't think I have any real reason as to why I haven't udated this since June, I guess because I wanted to focus on my studies and everything. (sometimes I did write a snippet of this here or there) hopefully this is long enough to satisfy whoever wanted me to update.**_

_**also time to explain a thing!**_

_***: You know how in the game itself, if you have the Bracelet of Time, equipped, if Witch Time is activated manually, Bayo/Jeanne/Rosa slowly use magic, yeah well in this type of thing since Misaki's still learning, she just used Witch Time manually, so she's obviously gonna be tired to use magic to transform into a cheetah. And overexplaination done!**_

_**Until next time! (whenever that may be lmao)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm surprised myself that I have updated this quick. (The last time there was a 6 month time span). Although I'm not too glad with the length of this chapter compared to the last one, I feel like this is okay(to me it is anyway).**

**Reviews:**

abbu1234:Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

winddemon199: Well I'd get a little offended if someone insulted my friends and thought it'd be okay lmao. I'll agree with you that I feel like they shouldn't have been killed because I thought it would've been nice to expand on their characters more. Also I was thinking of letting Raynare die, but then I scrapped the idea ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ.

qweenashleyfox: I did not abandon the story so whoopee for that, and I don't have plans to do that any time soon. I am definitely trying to update a bit more frequently (because I don't want to be that author who won't update in a couple years because that'd honestly suck a lot).

* * *

_Chapter 15: Teleporting, teleporting everywhere_

* * *

_-Misaki-_

Two weeks had passed since I had last heard from Azazel, and I am not sure if I should be concerned about it.

Either I just let it be, if he needed me for something, I know he'll be able to find me, anyway.

The most recent happenings in the Hyōdō household was that Rias had convinced my parents (somehow) to let a girl named Asia stay with us, and that Rias' frequent stays in my brother's room over night have become a strange, yet normal occurrence I was getting used to.

Asia did not bother me at all, and I thought she was a very kind and sweet girl. When she told me how she and Issei met I laughed. A lot.

Intently staring at the Chemistry Notes in front of me, studying for the quiz tomorrow. I had actually forgotten about it, with the whole fallen angel situation. Then Hina reminded me and I almost freaked out in the middle of the room.

That was normally frowned upon in public so I just held it in.

It was pretty much me and my parents in the house right now, Issei and Asia had gone on a '_club trip_' with Rias and her group so that meant he wouldn't be home for the next two weeks. Even though it probably wasn't a normal trip it didn't mean I didn't envy him for not having to deal with school work. Then again he'd have things he missed, so there was that. Plus I think they'd be getting back soon since two week had already passed but you never know.

"Misaki?" I heard a voice call, I looked up seeing my mother,"Try not to stay up late okay? It's still a school night."

"You got it," I replied before erasing something from my study guide, replacing it with another answer.

"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

A couple more moments passed, before I decided to put away my things, I could look over them before I got to Chemistry tomorrow.

So I picked up my bag, and placed my notelbook back into it, before laying down on my bed, looking at some phone games to hopefully help me sleep.

Soon I found myself dozing off, and then I feel asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself back to where I first met Aeron, the colors were all the same, however instead of a table in the middle of this place (at least I think it was the middle), there stood Aeron. Almost as if he was waiting for me.

'_I think I know where Cerberus is_,' He spoke.

Raising an eyebrow he motioned towards a pristine white chair, it was not there before that's for sure.

So I sat down, and he sat down across from me, I readied myself for an explanation.

'_You're familiar with where your brother meets with the Gremory girl and her group, correct?_'

I nodded,"Yeah the old school house right?"

'_Yes I believe that's it_,' he replied,'_Anyway I believe that Cerberus is somewhere hidden near there and if not there, then either inside the older building or the new one._'

"So then who do you think took it? I never had it out other than when I first got it and when Hina...got attacked by that Fallen Angel guy," I asked, confusion crossing my features.

'_Well_,'Aeron began,'_I think it could've been Rias, but I feel like I shouldn't put it past your friend either._'

I stared at him blankly,"Now Rias I could understand, but what makes you think Hina would do that? I don't think she's familiar with anything having to do with the supernatural world."

'_You'd be surprised_ _at the things_ _I've been able to sense_,' Aeron replied.

"And what does that mean?"

'_That she probably knows more than she's letting on_,' Aeron spoke.

I shrugged, then crossing my arms,"I don't know, I've been trying to find him for nearly two weeks you'd think I'd find him in that time."

Before he could reply, I woke up.

* * *

With a yawn, I sat up. In my disorientation, I looked around confused, my one thought being,'_What year is it?_'

Gravbing my phone from the nightstand, unlocking it and wincing as the brightness almost blinded me.

It was almost midnight, and the year hadn't changed either..

Laying back down, I was about to close my eyes, until I heard someone walking around my living room. My eyes were fully open.

I don't know why, but I decided to go downstairs and see what it was. Because that totally worked the last time, I mean seeing my brother with a hole in his chest was totally a pleasant experience.

When I reached downstairs I had realized I had nothing on me other than my phone, so even if someone had broken in, I'd have nothing to defend myself with.

However, much to my relief(which was surprising in itself), it was only Azazel.

"What are you doing?" I asked tiredly, I kind of didn't want to deal with him before the sun had risen.

"Well hello to you too," He greeted before sitting on my couch,"I feel like you should watch this."

Giving him a look, I asked,"Watch what?"

I didn't even get an answer before I was suddenly blinded and no longer in my house. Instead I was now in this (very) lavish apartment. But I knew something was a little off with it.

A large flatscreen stood in front of us, the remote on the small coffee table nearby. I was on a large (yet very comfortable) couch. Some snacks were placed on that coffee table, and Azazel soon sat beside me.

"Well are you turning it on? I don't want to miss it."

Blinking I reached over, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

"Good evening,Everyone," A polite voice suddenly echoed, and the TV showed footage coming from Kuoh Academy. The sky looked really weird too,"My name is Grayfia, and I am a made from the House of Gremory. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating Game between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex."

As soon as those houses or whatever were mentioned, the screen showed Rias and the Occult Research Club and then some tall blonde guy who gave me the vibes of 'I am better than thou.' I find that very obnoxious when it comes to those kinds of people.

"and in the name of my master, Lucier himself, I will observe the game. And with Rias-sama's and Riser-sama's opinion, the game will take place here at Kuoh Academy, where Rias-sama herself attends while in the human world."

Then the voice, well Grayfia (whoever that was), was quiet. Now it was just the two separate groups getting prepared for whatever was going to go down.

A couple minutes passed, and then the familiar school bell rang, signifying that something was started. I turned to Azazel and I saw an amused expression on his face.

He then said to me,"Well let's the games begin."

I almost face palmed at how corny that was.

* * *

**yes I am making them watch the Rating Game because I headcanon 100% that Azazel found someway to watch it which is how he knew that Issei had the boosted gear.**

**Even though Misaki's gonna have to watch her brother get the absolute crap beaten out of him, I'm doing this for...science. It'll be in better explanation in the next chapter. **

**Probably. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**I kinda wanna write a fic that's not dxd but I dunno on what, I have a few ideas so I'll just see with those. Anyway,**_

_**Reviews:**_

winddemon199: I mean I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. To each his own on that lmao, but as for Riser's personality I'm not sure yet (which is why I didn't introduce him in this chapter).

Jarjaxle: he's probably gonna flip out which is really funny to me and yes he'll have the harem in this.

Logan: votes are closed my friend, sorry.

Someone: votes are closed pal.

Swaggy P: I'm glad you like it! (Also it's fine, I barely review on anything so I'm not even sure what's the proper etiquette to review a fic .-.

_**the title will make sense at the end I promise.**_

* * *

_Chapter 16: Why I Want To Be A Hermit_

* * *

-_Misaki_-

"So what is the actual point of this thing?" I asked looking at Azazel, who was currently munching on some pretzels.

"Well," He spoke between chews,"Rias is trying to get out of an arranged marriage with that blonde guy, Riser."

"Not that I blame her,"I started, grabbing a few chips from the large bowl myself,"He seems kind of arrogant and well douche-y."

"Actually,"Azazel spoke,"He's not. Extremely humble."

"Really?"

"Absolutely not," Azazel replied,"He's a peacock, a total preener. But he's from one of the Noble Houses in the Underworld and so is Rias, hence the arranged marriage."

"But wouldn't her parents listen to what she wants?" I asked.

"Sadly not, since the last war, you know the one I'm talking about, there's a lack of Noble-blooded Devils, so to increase the amount there's arranged marriages like these. But since she's not interested one bit, she's gonna fight him to free herself from marriage."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"What if she loses?"

"Well if she loses, she has to get married. If she wins, she doesn't," He spoke as if it were an everyday occurrence. Then again it could be.

Before I could speak, he interrupted me,"Shh! It's starting!"

My attention was now to the TV screen, and only my brother, Koneko, and Kiba were on the move from what I was seeing.

From what I could tell, they were heading in the direction of the gym. Which was one of the shortest ways to get to the New School Building from the Old one.

"It seems like Riser's group knows that this is a key point too," Azazel said, his eyes still on the screen. He was right, four girls were coming in from the New Building. Two twins with chainsaws, one girl with a staff, and one girl who looked like some kind of Chun-Li imitation.

Koneko, who wore her usual uniform, was wearing a pair of fighting cloves. Issei wore the boys' uniform. And the only unusual thing was the red gauntlet on his arm.

Kiba suddenly ran off into a different direction, which was odd, and Koneko and Issei entered the gym.

"We know you're there! There's no use in hiding," One of the girls taunted.

Now both groups stood across from each other, and I looked confused,"Why did Kiba leave? With him, they're outnumbered and without him, they only have half the people the other group does," I looked over to Azazel, who sent me a look of amusement.

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm sure we'll be surprised with whatever plan Rias has come up with."

I only shrugged in response.

* * *

_-Elsewhere-_

_-Issei-_

Holy crap were these girls strong. I made sure to watch out for the one chick who just struck me down in front of Buchou, it was humiliating.

But no matter what happened here, Koneko-chan and I absolutely cannot avoid this battle for anything. We had to stick to the plan.

I heard a rev of an engine, followed by another, and soon those two loli twins held very large and very sharp chainsaws in their hands. Surprisingly with bright smiles on their faces.

"Dissembling Time~!" They both cheered, swinging their chainsaws in my direction before I actually knew what was going on, narrowly dodging their attack.

"Don't say that so happily!" I shouted, running from them as they attempted to slice me to pieces.

_[Boost!]_

Oh good, the second power up is ready. Just one more until my favorite plan!

I looked from the corner of my eye to see Koneko and the Riser's Rook fighting very intensely. I think Koneko-chan is fairing better, with her small build allowing her to move much quicker. But then again, the other Rook seemed to move pretty fast as well.

"Slice him up~!" They cheered, chainsaws dragging on the floor causing sparks to fly in the air.

I heard the loud revving of the engine way to close to my ears, before I narrowly moved out of the way.

_Whoosh!_

Even that other pawn tried hitting me too! The staff passed my side, as my reflexes allowed me to move even faster.

I don't know if it was from my adrenaline, or Rias-buchou freeing that seal, either way I felt my confidence grow. I could probably do this!

I managed to dodge their attacks with ease, sometimes causing them to almost hit their teammates too.

"He's really annoying!"

"Why does he keep dodging?!"

I cackled to myself, just you wait and see what'll happen after this.

Now that one of the twins rushed towards me, I slammed my palm into her shoulder(not too hard to harm her too much of course), a small emblem of the Gremory formed there.

Her sister, angry that I harmed her sister then shouted,"How dare you touch my nee-chan!" However since she rushed at me, I managed to maneuver myself around her, marking her on the back.

The girl with the stick, Mira I think her name was, let out a battle cry and charged toward me.

"I don't think so!" I spoke, catching the stick with my one hand then breaking it in half with a punch. But I then hissed in pain, my knuckles a little red from the force I put in to have to break it. She stood there shocked, which was another chance for me!

A small emblem glowed on her shoulder, catching her off guard.

_[Boost!]_

Alright, here we go!

"He shouldn't be that fast!" Mira exclaimed angrily.

"If we lose here Riser-sama will be angry with us!"

"Let's really chop him up to pieces!"

Raising my arm into the air, I shouted,"Now Sacred Gear-kun! Let's show them our awesome finishing move!"

* * *

-_Misaki_-

"**Dress Break!**"

The second hand embarrassment in the room was very strong and I didn't know whether or not to scream or throw myself into a ditch somewhere causing me to probably become a hermit so people wouldn't know I was related to Issei Hyōdō.

I know that Azazel was clearly enjoying this, considering how loud he was laughing. Now if only he choked on the chips.

"That's a classic!" He snorted, I swear he was crying from laughing too much. I started to tune him out, now bringing myself to watch the rest of what was going on.

"You're an enemy to women!"

"You pervert!"

"I'll slice off your dick!"

No surprise for the last one. But my brother was too into his bliss to care.

But they didn't continue the fight, instead, Issei and Koneko ran out the gym, all the while ignoring the other calls on running away from battle.

What neither I nor Azazel could expect was the Gymnasium exploding.

"_Riser-sama's 3 Pawns and 1 Rook retire_."

* * *

**_i don't have anything to say so..._**

**_l8r lmao_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_hey ya'll hows it goin? rip me because it's been a month and all you get is this yikesTM but also WE REACHED 100+ REVIEWS I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THIS FIC WOULD ONLY GET LIKE 3 OR SOMETHING  
_**

**_Reviews:_**

Jarjaxle: oh there's definitely gonna be embarrassment #Pray4Misaki

Libby051: you got it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Guest: i bet you that harems do oml

NarutoSpardaUzumaki: not gonna lie I was put off that people wanted them together too but then I'm like eh, I don't care in particular (but no Issei and Misaki are NOT getting together no thanks lmao) but then it's like *has flashbacks to Game of Thrones (lookin at u cersei)*

rumpeltinski: Voting. Is. Closed.

anonymous: *please look at above statement k thank*

**_so i was asked what misaki and azazel's friendship is like, and i figured it went something like when they're at an amusement park or something idk and azazel has a shirt that says 'if lost return to misaki' and she has the shirt that's either 'keep him' or 'i am (unfortunately) misaki.'  
_**

**_Anyway, enough of that and now the chapter._**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Explosions, explosions everywhere._

* * *

The gym was now in pieces. The smoke from the blast was floating up into the air. Akeno was flying, and I was very confused. Then the camera zoomed in on the flying girl, and her hand that was in the air had electricity sparkling around it. Yikes.

"She's definitely all grown up," Azazel mused, a small smile on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked,"You know her?"

"Well her father's a good friend of mine, so I guess you could say that," Something in his tone changed, definitely something a little more solemn one,"Let's not get off topic, you're making me emotional. Let's get back to the battle."

* * *

_-Issei-_

Dejectedly, I lowered my hand away from Koneko, no doubt she despised me for the one move back in the gym. But in my defense that move was awesome!

"You know I wouldn't use it on friends!" I said to her,"See? Even my gauntlet is off!"

"It's still a low move," She told me bluntly. Way to put it nicely...

Before I could reply, there was another explosion and I was pushed back with how close it was.

_{Can everyone here me?}_ That was Buchou. _{I'm very proud of all of you for getting the first part of our plan done. But that doesn't mean we can breathe easy just yet. Akeno needs some time before she's up to fool power again, so I need you all to buy time. They still have a lot more people than we do. I'm counting on you all. Now I onto the next phase!}_

"Yes ma'am!" We reply, going in our own direction.

However I stopped, hearing a loud boom coming from my right. I looked and to my shock, there lie Koneko-chan, her uniform torn, scratches on her body and face. She was the target, it wasn't just a random attack!

"Take," A feminine voice above us purrs. Looking up, I saw Riser's Queen, her dress flowing in the air behind her. I knew even if I tried, she could probably take me out with one hit too.

"It's quite useless resisting. Even if you take down many of us, if we take down one of you, you're done for, Gremory servants,"She spoke condescendingly,"Even if you defeat us, you still stand no chance against my master."

"Issei-senpai," Koneko whispers, barely reaching my ears, but I can tell that she's disappointed,"Tell Buchou I'm sorry for failing. I really wanted to...be more of use to her..."

"No don't worry about that," I began quickly,"You'll be fine, we'll regroup with everyone and have Asia take a look at you! You'll be good as new-!"

Before I could say more, Koneko's breathing slowed down, a blue light enveloping her, and she disappears, leaving behind no trace of her.

_"Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retires."_

Buchou had already explained to me that if any of us were to get really injured, we'd be teleported away from the battle, arriving at an infirmary to be treated.

Despite that, I felt anger boiling into my chest.

I sent the busty woman a glare,"I bet if you were down here, I'd show you how screwed you guys are against us!"

If only I knew how to shut up.

"Oh? You're still here?" The woman mused,"I could've sworn I've taken you out with the other one. Oh well, I can still blow you up like I did her."

I grit my teeth.

"I believe the boy is the least of your worries," A feminine voice spoke up, sounding amused,"I'll be your opponent, Yubelluna-san. It's rather fitting don't you think? I get to face The Bomb Queen."

Akeno-san had flown in between us, almost as if she was protecting me instead of challenging her fellow Queen.

Yubelluna wrinkled her nose in distaste,"That name is in bad taste. But I will admit, Priestess of Lightning, I looked forward to fighting you eventually."

Akeno-san then turned to me,"You have to regroup with Yūto-kun correct?"

I nodded,"Well yeah-"

"Then go," She commanded,"I'll handle things from here."

"B-But!"

"No buts," She commanded,"Go ahead. I'll avenge Koneko-chan, after all, I'm going to give it everything I have!"

"Yes ma'am!" Then I ran. Just as I was a few feet away, the violent boom of lightning and explosions rang out behind me. We were now mid game.

* * *

-_Misaki-_

"Quick question," I spoke to Azazel,"What time is it?"

Azazel blinked,"Well, It is now midnight, at least in the human world."

"What?!" I exclaimed,"At least an hour's passed hasn't it?"

The Fallen Angel sent me a small grin,"Well if you want to be technical about it then yes and hour has passed. But since we're not exactly in the human realm, time goes a little slower than it does over there."

"A little?" I deadpanned,"You know, I have the feeling that you like doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked in an innocent tone.

I threw a chip at him, and it was really difficult to try not to laugh at his confused expression when it bounced off his nose.

* * *

**nanomachines son**


End file.
